


Blinding Lights

by StarkTony1



Series: The Dominidas [1]
Category: The Mallorca Files (TV 2019)
Genre: Corruption, Detectives, F/M, Lies, Max is seductive AF, Miranda is a tease and I love it, don't call miranda english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: When Miranda and Max finally act on their feelings their world is soon turned upside down, full of corrupt officers and uncomfortable truths, will their newfound relationship survive?
Relationships: Max Winter/Miranda Blake
Series: The Dominidas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739917
Comments: 62
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightandDiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightandDiamonds/gifts).



Miranda rested her head against her hand as Max drove through Palma’s streets. She had recently moved closer to his apartment, partly out of choice. Being closer to Max meant that she got a lift into work, but it also meant that he insisted on her having over for dinner at his most nights.

He had been convinced she barely ate properly after helping her move and finding she had a lack of cooking utensils. 

It didn’t help that her fridge had one bottle of wine and a single ready meal at the time.

“Soooo Carmen is going out with Rico tonight”.

“Rico?!” Miranda said, looking at him, “ _Rico_?” She repeated.

“That was my reaction!” Max laughed, “honestly why him?”

Miranda laughed, “Well for one thing he probably answers his phone”.

“I answer my phone”.

“You answer if it’s me or Inés phoning Max, you never answered Carmen unless prompted”.

“Yeah well… Rico isn’t even that good looking”.

“You both decided to end things Max. You can’t be jealous she’s going on a date”.

Miranda looked across at Max and sighed, “okay you can be a bit jealous. Carmen is getting on with her life and here you are…stuck with me driving through the streets of Palma for a suspect we only half think is still here. Not exactly living the dream”.

“I like being with you” he replied.

Miranda looked ahead of them at the roads ahead, “be a bit awkward if my compañero hated me”.

Max laughed, “it would make solving crimes a bit hard”.

Miranda smiled at him. The sun made the silver hairs in his beard shine, “so dinner tonight…I was thinking maybe _paella_?”

Max grinned, “I love paella”.

“I know” she said, “but can you cook it?”

Max looked at her, “if you’re going to tell me you can secretly cook paella Miranda I will have to insist on you cooking every night”.

Miranda smiled up at the sun, “I might be able to”.

“Miranda” he grinned wide, “and you’ve been making me cook all this time”.

“You assumed I couldn’t cook”.

“And you just let me? How very laid back of you” Max smiled, “okay so _you_ are cooking tonight. I shall provide the wine…your place?”

“My place” she said.

“It’s a date” he grinned before catching himself, “I mean not a date date just a date you know uhm-“

“I understood what you meant” she said but found herself disappointed it wasn’t a date.

She looked across at Max again and wondered if he felt the same. She was good at hiding her emotions, but when it mattered, Max could be even better.

There were times when he had fooled her, meaning one thing but saying another.

“But it sort of classes as a date” she continued, gauging his reaction out of the corner of her eye as she looked back to the road, “two people. Food…wine…a social engagement”.

He was half smiling, perhaps shocked at her declaration. Her suggestion that it could in fact be a date.

“A date is usually more romantic than that” he replied hesitantly, unsure of what direction Miranda was going in.

“I think I’ve got candles if that’s what you mean by romantic” she replied, “and no doubt you’ll want to play that stupid song again”.

“We use candles all the time at mine” he said, “and we have music playing and…hey is that our guy?”

Miranda sat up in her chair and reached for the radio, “this is DC Miranda Blake and Max Winter. We have eyes on the suspect, he’s heading west along Ca'n Pastilla”.

Max put his foot down on the accelerator as their suspect hopped onto his moped and began to speed away.

Miranda leaned forwards in the car, “in pursuit. License plate number GHE12 4GB” she barked into the radio.

* * *

They chased their suspect down side street after size street before he eventually sped down a narrow alley, making it impossible for Max’s BMW to follow.

Miranda cursed, “damnit! He’s going in the direction of the Arenal”.

Max reversed his car and thought about another route to take. He started driving as patrol cars sped down the road. Getting Miranda’s message and hoping to get there first.

“What’s the bet we get to him first?” Max said as he drove in the opposite direction. 

“It’s actually a date tonight” she said.

Max smiled, “and if we’re not?”

“You’ll have to cope without listening to music for a night”. 

Max laughed, “you love that song admit it. Fine. We’re not there first it’s staying off my phone okay? And if we are it’s a date”.

“It’s a song I barely understand Max, I tapped my foot once to it”.

“Actually, we danced to it. Tapping feet and dancing the paso are two different things”.

“I’ll say, one resulted in me having a swollen ankle for a week”.

Max smiled and turned left quickly.

They spotted up ahead the man on the moped. Both Max and Miranda were secretly pleased that they were going to win. Going to have an actual date.

Not that every other time they ate together at his wasn’t already a date. Miranda looked at Max, maybe they were already dating, and they just didn’t know it. Inés had certainly ramped up her teasing, asking her each day where her boyfriend was. Christian had begun to call her Max’s better half. She didn’t know what Max had been subjected to, but both had long since stopped correcting everyone.

“Max watch out!” she said grabbing his leg as he suddenly served left to avoid being hit by a patrol car.

He swerved to avoid the car and some bins before stopping the car. Both sat in shock at the recklessness of the patrol car.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah…you?”

“Yeah” he breathed and placed his hand on hers, she relaxed her grip on his leg, suddenly conscious she had reached out for him. He laced their fingers together and they sat for a few seconds. Letting their bodies calm down.

“Guess we’re not having music tonight” he said after a beat, “shame. I wanted to teach you the paso”.

“We should probably get back in the chase…otherwise they’ll wonder where we got to” she said but didn’t let his hand go.

“Yeah” Max said and looked at her, “so uhm,” he let her hand go and she found herself missing the contact.

He got the car back onto the road and drove on in the direction they’d seen the moped and patrol car. Orders were sent through the radio and within a few moments _“suspect apprehended”_.

Max slowed his car down, “guess that means no date”.

Miranda chose not to make a comment, instead she looked out at the Mallorcan views, a place she had begun to call home. She smiled, hiding her face from Max, “be at mine at 7”.

“Yes ma’am” he joked and she hit his side without looking.

“You see this is why it’s not a date. You keep abusing me” he grinned.

Miranda looked at him.

He grinned so she just shook her head, “just get us back to the station?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra long chapter for that Easter feeling;)

Max didn’t know why he felt the need to dress up, it was after all, not a date. Just a meal. A meal with his compañero. _His compañero._ He stood pacing outside her door, bottle of wine in hand.

“Not a date” he said, “not a date…” he looked at his phone and the photo that had been his lockscreen. It was both of them together, sharing a bottle of wine post-case. She was smiling at him and he was looking at her like she was the world.

“You know standing outside my door and pacing is very datelike behaviour Max”.

Max looked at her, leaning against her doorway with her arms folded. She had a smirk on her face, grinning at his behaviour. It appeared that despite it not being a date, she too had dressed up.

“And I thought tonight wasn’t a date” she smiled and walked back into her apartment. He followed and shut the door behind him, placing his bottle on the side he smiled at the smells coming from her stove.

“Woah smells good” he grinned, “fooling me into doing all of your cooking for you”.

Miranda smiled at him and stirred the paella, “you assumed…I just didn’t correct you”.

Max smiled, “you are full of constant surprises Miranda”.

Miranda nodded to the glasses, “glasses are ready for wine if you want to pour it. I uhm thought we could have the meal on the balcony. It’s a nice night”.

He looked at the table outside and half smiled.

“There are candles on the table” he said softly.

“Are there?” she offered back, “I hadn’t noticed”.

Max smiled at her, seeing the corner of her lips turning up with a small smile. He took the bottle and the glasses and leaned into her ear, “you’re playing a game you won’t win Schatz”.

“Don’t know what you mean Max” she said and turned the stove down, “foods ready”.

Max smiled and sniffed the paella, inadvertently sniffing her head.

“I uh you uh it smells good” he breathed. He pulled back, “I’ll just be out there…” he stuttered, moving quickly to the balcony.

He looked at the unlit candles, a lighter lay beside them. He didn’t know whether it was a test or her tempting him. He poured the wine into the glasses and looked at her plating up their food.

He smiled and took the lighter, he was about to light the first candle when she appeared beside him. She placed the food down and looked up at him, “if you want to light the candles you can”.

“I thought this wasn’t going to be a date” he said quietly.

“Candles don’t have to mean romance unless you want them to”.

“And if I want them to?”

Miranda looked at him quickly, “then the candles mean romance…and this becomes a date”.

“w-Would you want that?”

“Our foods going to get cold” she replied, “if you want us to be having a date you should light those candles”.

Max bit his lip, she was offering him a date and yet keeping her distance from it. But the small smile in her eyes gave him all the confirmation he needed. He lit the first candle and smiled at her, “so…do we count this as a first date?”

Miranda shrugged as he sat down, “maybe our first official first date? We’ve sort of had loads…”

Max smiled and nodded, sitting down, “first date huh” he grinned, “wow”.

Miranda sipped her wine and smiled at him as he lit a second candle.

“The food smells delicious by the way…got any other surprises I should know about?”

Miranda shrugged, “maybe…” but she smiled at him, picking up her fork she began to eat.

Max grinned and grabbed his own fork, “I can’t wait to find out more about you Miranda” before he took a mouthful of the paella, “oh god Miranda. How could you have held this skill back on me?”

Miranda shrugged, “I grew up cooking sea food. Paella took me a while to master but well…well you know what I’m like”.

Max nodded and smiled, taking a sip of wine he replied, “I like what you’re like”.

Miranda half smiled, “do you now?”

Max nodded, “very much…even more now you can make paella. I mean I liked you before now I really like you”.

“Good…” Miranda said and reached for his hand, “I was disappointed we didn’t get to him first today”.

Max turned his hand for her to hold it, it was a reflexive action, but he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, “me too”.

She smiled, “I’m glad…that we have these nights Max…before I met you my nights were lonely and now that I look back on it really depressing”.

“See all you needed was a bit of Mallorca time” he grinned.

“Actually, I think you were what I needed Max”.

Max smiled at her, “y-yeah?”

“You brought me out of my shell…made me the person I am today. A better person” she smiled and squeezed his hand, “you are more than my compañeros Max…and I think we’ve been avoiding that for a long time”.

Max smiled, “we have” he grinned, “I’m glad it’s not just me who thinks it”.

“Inés and Christian…Carmen and Rico they all could see it before we could” Miranda started.

“I think we saw it…we just didn’t want to see it”.

Miranda nodded.

“Will every night we dine be a date night now Miranda?”

Miranda looked at him and then at the views, their hands were still locked together, she squeezed his hand and smiled, “I hope so. All these possibilities that lie before us Max… teasing us with their potential…what we could be”.

“What we could do” he grinned, taking another mouthful of food, “I’m enjoying the potential of it all”.

Miranda sipped her wine and smiled at him, “I think I’m going to enjoy surprising you”.

Max laughed and squeezed her hand, “you astound me every day Miranda. I’m going to enjoy making you blush in front of Inés”.

Miranda tried to stop her cheeks from going pink but failed, “don’t you even dare Max” she threatened but he just smiled.

“Challenge accepted Blake” he teased, “I wonder how long we can keep this a secret” he mused after a pause, “I mean we flirt-“

“You flirt” Miranda cut in.

“I flirt at you and you shrug and call me an idiot. That’s you flirting back”.

“Me calling you an idiot is me calling you an idiot Max not me flirting back”.

Max just grinned, “okay then, so you have got to stop your flirting at me if we want everyone to not know if we are dating”.

Miranda smiled at the term, dating, they were dating. Which given she had virtually gone to the trouble of slowly turning this night into a date, she couldn’t avoid the term. Max Winter and her were dating.

“I’d like to see you try and stop flirting Max” she smiled.

“I only flirt with you because it’s so easy to get you riled up. Your face goes red and you look at me like i- yeah like that!” he laughed at her face which was indeed looking at him like she was trying to be serious but also trying not to laugh.

“That face you make tells me I have succeeded in cheering you up” he grinned.

“It means you’ve been an idiot” she countered and finished her wine.

“There we go again flirting with me” he laughed.

Miranda rolled her eyes but smiled, “fine. Me calling you an idiot, might be me flirting. I said _might_ Max”.

Max smiled and finished his wine, “then if it’s not I demand you flirt with me at work tomorrow”.

“I’d rather stick to calling you an idiot but fine. I’ll flirt with you _if_ and only if, you stop asking me if I want to lick your ice-cream”.

Max laughed, “that it? I was expecting no driving too fast and stop taking the corners so sharply… fine. I’ll eat my own ice-cream and make you jealous of it”.

“I highly doubt that” she replied but stroked his hand, “if you’re finished with the food you could teach me the paso”.

“I was wondering when you were wanting to get closer to my body”.

“Max” she warned and shook her head.

He grinned, “oh come on now, it’s just us and you said we could dance. The last time we dance we were-“ he cut off, remembering Cazador and how they had almost kissed, almost kissed whilst he was in a relationship.

Miranda coughed and pulled her hand free from his, she grabbed their empty plates and leaned in close to him, “maybe I like doing the paso with you”. He looked down at her lips, eyes very much focused on how they were parted gently and making sure to not look anywhere else.

“i-I” he said, “are you flirting?” he asked.

“All I said was that I liked dancing with you” she smiled, “I didn’t add that I liked the way your body felt against mine. More wine?” she offered and turned to walk to her kitchen. Max grinned at her, “oh schatz this is one battle you won’t win” he muttered and refilled their glasses before moving into her apartment.

She placed the plates down before he spun her around quickly, pressing her into her kitchen counter, “you liked the way my body felt against yours” he growled in her ear, “Miranda” he purred, letting her name rest against his tongue as she looked up at him.

“If you’re calling this dancing Max I think you need a new teacher” she countered, placing one hand on his waist she tried to break free from his grip.

He smirked and held her hand in his, “you started it” he replied, “I know you’ve not had many if any relationships before Miranda but from my experience you can’t tell a man you like him pressed against you and leave it”.

Miranda tilted her head to meet his gaze, slowly linking their fingers together, “I can. You’ve got your moves Max but I have my own, and whilst they’re…a little rusty I can still beat you”.

“I would love to see you-

Miranda moved quick, wrapping her free arm around his neck she pulled him close and kissed him, going onto her tip toes, her body pressed against his as he reciprocated. His arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he felt his resolve weaken.

She might not have had a boyfriend but damn she could kiss. Each time he tried to dominate the kiss, she met it with equal parts fire and fury, as though she was making up for lost time. Making up for not kissing him in Cazador or perhaps even further back.

Eventually she pulled back and tilted her head, looking at him, “what was that you were saying?” she asked innocently, as though her hands hadn’t moved from his and up his back. He blinked, “Schatz” he started but smiled softly, “if that’s what your kisses are like I can’t wait to explore other _unpractised_ areas” he grinned.

If he had said that to her a few months ago he might’ve been hit in the head for it, but after everything they had been through and _that_ kiss, she smirked up at him, “how long can you wait?”

Max grinned and pulled her close by her hip, “a paso doble or two” he grinned and spun her, “that all depends on my compañeros. She’s feisty and beautiful. Some would call her frosty but she kissed me once and now I can’t stop burning” he stroked her cheek and let his thumb brush over her lips.

“Even now I’m tingling” he breathed, “itching to kiss her until she knows I’ll set the world on fire if she wants to burn”.

Miranda gulped as he slipped his hand down her side. She might have the moves but Max’s words lit up her entire being. Reaching down into the darkest parts of her body and brightening them with words and smiles.

“Maybe you should kiss me then…if I’m fire I might need to be cooled down”.

Max smiled and cupped her face in his, he moved to her lips and hovered a few centimetres above before whispering, “the art of seduction Miranda…is to tempt until you can take no more. That is us, this relationship. I’m not going to push you into anything even if you are jumping down my-“

“I’m not jumping down your anything you said-“

“You see” he laughed, “I didn’t even say anything about your kissing and you ravished me”.

“You enjoyed it” she countered, “are you afraid that I’ll win at kissing you or something?”

“Oh Miranda” he grinned and stroked a hand across her neck and shoulder blade. Resting his hand on her shoulder he brushed his thumb over her clavicle, “you can try”. Without realising what he was doing, Miranda had suddenly found herself pressed against the wall. She looked up at him, suddenly frozen in place, half in wonder at what would happen next and half in a sudden exhilaration of lust at Max’s romantic side. She’d felt the shift from teasing romance to a serious one that made her heart skip a beat.

“But this is one competition I know I can win” he murmured, “I am going to take great pride in slowly seducing you...so slowly I think you might reveal to everyone we are dating before we go any further”.

Miranda bit her lip as she looked at his lips, filled with a need to kiss him again she leaned towards him.

Max smiled and placed a finger on her lips, “ah ah ah. Patience Schatz. I thought you wanted to dance”.

“Max-“

“I told you” he smiled cheekily, “in seduction. I win”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things gone get STEAMY

Max took her hand in his and smiled, “loosen your hips as you move…” he rested his other hand on her waist as she moved her hips against his. He glided and turned with her, humming an old tune to give her a beat to work with. He grinned and span her, moving close and moving their legs in between the others, Max caught his leg behind hers and moved it quickly, forcing her to fall back into his arms. He expertly caught her as she gripped him, baring her throat to him as her hand fell back to the floor.

“You see” he grinned, “now I can do this”.

Before she could tilt her head up, Max’s lips claimed her neck. His beard scratched her in a surprisingly comfortable way. She only registered his teeth after a moan slipped past her lips. Heat flooded her as Max took delight in the sounds and felt the need to move his lips up. She gripped him tightly, letting her insecurities about being so bare to him leave her. It was just the two of them against the world. As it should be.

Max pulled her close as she gripped him tightly, his lips brushed hers, “am I winning?”

She nodded once, too focused on his lips and the softness of them against her own. Max could be surprisingly gentle when he wanted to be.

“Was that a yes Miranda?” he teased, “because the more I do the higher they go…and I don’t think you’ll be able to hide them without arousing suspicion”.

“Yes” she breathed and tried to kiss him, he dodged and let his grip on her relax.

“Good” he grinned, “wine break” before moved to the glasses like they hadn’t spent the last few minutes dancing and kissing.

Miranda touched her neck, his words catching up to her. He grinned and held out her glass.

She took it and he smiled, “so we have options if you like”.

“What kind of options?”

Max smiled and took a gulp from his glass, “I could keep kissing you”.

“Or?”

“An option that is less fun but allows for suspension to build”.

“And you don’t think over a year of pining for one another is enough suspension?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well,” he smiled, “it’s certainly more electrifying if you don’t know when it’s going to happen”.

“Sometimes plans change Max” Miranda smiled and sipped her wine, “the heat of the moment takes over. Friends go to lovers in the blink of an eye”.

Max looked at her neck and grinned at his artwork, “passionate lovers”.

She placed her wine glass down and nodded, “like the dance of the corridas”.

Max laughed, “the drama… the passion of it all”.

“The bravery” she added and held her hand out to him.

He placed his glass beside hers and took it, “there’s got to be bravery in love. Who makes the first move. Who admits what first” he wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly they danced again.

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder, she turned and danced with him. Moving her body against his, relishing in how his hand had slipped under her shirt. It seemed Max’s form of bravery was to test how far he could go without going all the way.

She raised an eyebrow and with the hand resting on his shoulder she stroked his face, “there’s one thing you’re forgetting” she whispered, “timing. You can have all the bravery and passion in the world but if the timing is out…”

Max smiled and squeezed her hip, “and is time on our side?”

Miranda nodded and reached up to meet his lips.

Max held her and lifted her onto the side, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close against her.

“Miranda…” he teased, biting her lip. He rested a hand on the top of her thigh.

“There’s got to be bravery in love” she echoed.

Max smiled and squeezed her butt, “well then Blake. I guess I’ll have to be brave…give me five minutes?” he pulled away.

“Why? Oh-oh yep five minutes…I’ll blow the candles out”.

Max nodded and quickly kissed her, “don’t start without me”.

Miranda nodded and got off the side, he moved to the door and looked back at her, “I mean it Blake”.

“I wouldn’t dream of it” she smiled innocently, knowing the effect it would have on him. Max chuckled and left her apartment. She could tell instantly, that he would be running as fast as he could, not wanting to let her win at any part of the night.

She moved quickly herself, blowing out the candles she smiled at her reflection in the window. Max had clearly saw her skin as a canvas and had taken a chance. She touched the marks, knowing to hide them would be futile. She turned back into her apartment and put her phone on charge. There was a missed call and a few texts, but for once she didn’t feel the need to find out who was behind it.

She left her door unlocked and checked her bedroom looked presentable. When Max had help move her in, he had commented she was lucky to have the views she did. She tided the duvet slightly and slipped her shoes off.

“I thought I said don’t start without me” Max growled suddenly in her ear, he spun her and smiled.

Miranda let out a yelp of surprise as he lifted her up into his arms and tossed her onto the bed, “Max!”

He grinned at her and unbuttoned two of his shirt buttons, making him look rugged and altogether sexier. Not that Miranda would admit that out loud.

Miranda smirked up at him, “being brave again?”

Max tossed his jacket on the floor, “I am”.

She grinned and sat up, locking eyes with him, she unbuttoned one button of her shirt. He watched her, “if you so much as unbutton one more button Miranda”.

She teased the button, “what will happen?”

He laughed, “Schatz, wie ich dir schon sagte,” he grinned and knelt on the bed in-between her legs and took her hands in his, “Spannung muss sich aufbauen”.

“Go on then” she said as his fingers touched the buttons of her shirt, “be brave”.

Max smiled and unbuttoned her shirt slowly as she began to unbutton his. She sat up slightly to both help him remove her shirt and his, tossing them both to the floor. Max smiled softly at her, stroking a single finger down her chest. His smile turned mischievous.

“Max” Miranda started before his lips were on hers, silencing her with his lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS: 
> 
> Schatz, wie ich dir schon sagte- Sweetheart, like i told you  
> Spannung muss sich aufbauen- suspension must build.


	4. Chapter 4

Max’s arm was around her waist, holding her against his body as Mallorca woke up outside. He kissed her shoulder, knowing in the slightest shift of her breathing that she had woken up.

“Morning” he breathed.

She squeezed his hand and relaxed against him, “Morning”.

She turned so she could face him.

He smiled and stroked her face, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“We did the right thing last night didn’t we?” she asked, “jumping in and not waiting”.

Max nodded, “sometimes in love you jump in before you are pulled in. That way you can control it, control the way in which the world sees where your heart lies”.

Miranda nodded and held his hand in hers, “guess I should give you a drawer to keep stuff in then”.

Max smiled and hugged her close, he brought their joined hands together and kissed her knuckles, “love unlocks many wonders within you”.

She smiled at him, “you unlock them even when I don’t want them unlocked”.

Max laughed, “I am the key”.

“Certainly a tool” she muttered but was grinning, “do you want a coffee before work or-“

“Or?”

“Well it’s still early…” she trailed off.

Max smiled, “both…both is good” he grinned before she kissed him.

Neither knowing how much their lives would soon change.

* * *

Max opened the door ahead of Miranda, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to do that in the office, but his small smile at her neck gave away everything that had been wanting to hide.

“Miranda” Rico grinned, “are they ¿mordeduras de amor?”

Miranda covered her neck, eyes shot to Max.

Rico grinned, catching the look she shot Max, “I knew you two were secretly together!”

“Say it any louder Rico I don’t think Inés heard you” Max remarked dryly, “it’s just a few marks…it’s not like we had sex or anything”.

Miranda cursed as Rico’s eyes lit up.

“You two had sex!”

Miranda grabbed their coffee mugs, “stop teasing him Max”.

Max grinned and sat up, “you could’ve hidden the marks and yet you walk around with them on show it’s like you like showing people i-“

“Finish that sentence and I won’t make paella again”.

“You are a mean woman Miranda” he grinned.

Rico grimaced, “what you to do in your spare time worries me. Is it a German thing or an English thing?”

Max’s eyebrows lifted quick as Miranda’s face took on a calculating look.

“Oh _Federico_ …run. There’s no safe place for you now” Max stated with a grin.

Rico looked at Miranda who seemed to be torn between killing him or worse.

“Okay, firstly I’m not English, I’m Welsh. Bit of a difference, unless you’d like me to call you _Mexican?_ Secondly, what Max and I do in our spare time is our own business. ¿Comprender?”

Rico nodded with a gulp, “yeah sure…los siento Miranda. I did not mean to cause offence by prying”.

“Oh if you think that’s her problem” Max laughed, “I once watched her chase down a suspect because they called her English. Proudest day of my life”.

“Max” Miranda hissed.

“What? I can’t be proud when you took off after him like a wildcat just because he mis-countrified you?”

“Okay that’s not even a word” she laughed.

Max smiled, “I stand by it”.

Miranda rolled her eyes, “who’s Inés got in her office?”

“Some _English_ Detective. Tall woman…I think she’s been here before”.

Miranda froze.

She looked at the office and saw her old boss sitting there.

DI Abbey Palmer.

Max looked across at Miranda as she placed the mugs down.

“Miranda?”

“I told her no. I said I’m not going back to England” Miranda said, looking across at Max, “I said that I-I”.

“I know” Max said, “compañeros” he said and moved to her side, blocking her from seeing Inés’ office, “whatever she wants…you are still a part of this police force. A detective in Palma”.

“DC Blake. Winter” Inés said, “in here por favor”.

Max smiled at her, “my compañeros no matter what they say” he whispered.

She nodded and followed him into the office.

“Ma’am” she greeted, “what brings you in Palma?”

Her old boss looked nonplussed, judging Miranda on her casual dress code instantly. Miranda stood straighter and tucked her shirt in, which Max found amusing. He could see why she came to Mallorca as such a stickler for the rules if this was the effect her boss had on her.

He looked at Inés who seemed to be thinking the same thing, although it seemed to Max she was not a fan of Miranda’s former MET Boss either.

“Max this is DI Palmer-“

“Palma?”

“Palmer” Miranda repeated.

“Palmer in Palma” Max grinned.

Miranda shook her head minutely, a small notion he had learned to pick up on months ago. She only brought it out when she was annoyed at him, or when he had done something wrong.

“Max Winter…yes now I’ve heard all about you” Palmer said, looking in distate at him, “you’re the reason I lost my best detective”.

Max looked across at Miranda.

“From what I gather you only wanted her back because you had a few staffing problems” Max smiled politely, although his eyes told a different tale.

 _You won’t get her back_ he thought at the woman.

“Winter” Inés warned, “DI Palmer is here under an investigation into corruption here in Mallorca”.

Miranda looked at Palmer with a questioning eye, “corruption in Mallorca?”

“It appears so…and naturally I thought of you as heading up the investigation-“

“Well all due respect ma’am when I told you about the corruption you decided to abandon me here telling me I was a loose end”.

“And yet when I offered you a position to come back you refused” Palmer countered, “so it seems all things considered I did right by keeping you out here…although the company might be a bit suspect”.

“Hey!” Max exclaimed.

“Enough” Inés said, “DI Palmer is here to investigate corruption in _my_ police force and thought that you two would be beneficial in helping find out who has been leaking information”.

“Actually I asked for Miranda”.

“Where she goes, he goes. People have tried to separate them before…it doesn’t end well” Inés said, looking almost fondly at Max and Miranda.

“Fine” Palmer huffed, “I need an office to work in”.

“You can work in an interview room” Inés said, “number 2”.

Max hid a smirk as Miranda nodded at Inés, “I’ll lead the way”.

“Max a moment” Inés stated.

He looked at Miranda who nodded before leading Palmer out of the room.

“I don’t like that Palmer. Her attitude, the way she dresses. Hideous” she stated.

Max laughed, “Miranda was like that once”.

“Precisely” Inés said, “but that Palmer…I don’t trust her. At all”.

“Do you think she’ll try to take Miranda back to London?”

Inés laughed, “I think your girlfriend will stay here for a long time Max”.

“How did you-“

Inés smirked and leaned back her the chair, “I didn’t…I do now”.

Max cursed, “we said we’d keep it quiet”.

“If you wanted to keep your relationship quiet she shouldn’t have ran out of here after you”.

Max smiled softly, “she’s my Compañeros Inés. What else should she do?”

“Throttle you” Inés said, “now go keep an eye on that Palma”

“Palmer”

“I don’t care” Inés smirked, “keep an eye on her and Miranda”.

Max nodded, “I’m not letting her go back Inés. No matter what that woman says”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating everything tonight so you can have a happy Thursday full of TMF fics!


	5. Chapter 5

Max found Miranda and Palmer in Interview Room 2 locked in a heated debate.

“Well where Max goes I go Ma’am, this isn’t an option we’re going to discuss further. Besides, how much Spanish do you know? ¿Sabes como moverte? ¿Sabes dónde se esconden las pandillas? ¿Dónde ama la gente?”.

Max grinned at Miranda, “se donde amamos”.

She rolled her eyes but smiled back, “Nosotros amamos en tu cama” .

“Okay fine. He can work with us. But I want _English_ and only _English_ spoken about here. Understood Detective?”

Miranda nodded, “perfectly. Max, DI Palmer is investigating corruption as you know. She’s compiled a list of contacts that were dealing with the Dominidas case. We think that some of those are the corrupt officers”.

“How many are we talking about?”

Miranda looked at the sheet and read the names out “There’s 5. Gaia Hernandez, Julia Morenzo, Leda Alvarez, Marco Alvarez a-and ma’am? There must be a mistake”.

“No mistakes Miranda. I have it on good authority that these are the officers we need to investigate and detain”.

“Why? Who is it?” Max asked, coming to Miranda’s side. He glanced at the list and his eyes went wide, “ _Rico_?”

“Federico is a pathologist. First on the scene to examine evidence. He could easily eliminate evidence and send it to the Dominidas”.

“But still, Rico is a good friend of ours” Miranda said, “we’d know if he was corrupt”.

“What was it you said to me? Your friendship is blinding you…you of all people know corruption Miranda. You know someone can be your friend and colleague one moment and the next be kidnapping you and nearly killing you”.

Max looked at Miranda, “When was this?”

“Back in the MET” Miranda said, “i-I it was before I joined witness protection”.

Max nodded, “Karen? Right?”

Miranda nodded, “she gave me the scar on my shoulder”.

Max stroked her shoulder absentmindedly, forgetting Palmer was watching their display of intimacy.

“Enough” Palmer snapped, “this investigation is serious Miranda. I don’t want you involved if you are going to be a lovesick teenager I need professional behaviour”.

“Miranda is the most professional person I know” Max replied.

Miranda moved aside from Max, “so Federico Ramis is our fifth suspect. She approached the table that Palmer had used to create a spread of information.

“Gaia Hernandez was the investigating officer on the Ramon Terros case, the one where Ramos disappeared before he was due to give evidence and then was found mutilated on the side of the road and died in surgery. She insisted that she had no leaks in the case, nobody knew Terros’ location apart from a few trusted officers” Palmer stated.

“Which were?” Max asked.

Palmer glared at him, choosing to ignore his question she moved to the other case, “the Dominidas. We first became aware of this fiasco back in 2018. When Marco Alvarez was attacked. He survived but then suddenly had more money than before. It was suspicious and we investigated laundering-“

“Marcos’grandfather had died” Max cut in, “he inherited because he had no other living relations, there was no case of laundering. I know him, he’s a good man. He’s got a wife now, baby on the way. No way would he jeopardise that!”

“I do not tolerate interruptions Detective Winter. See to it that you hold your tongue or you’re off this case”.

“Ma’am,” Miranda said and placed a hand on Max’s wrist, “Max is right, Marco came in to some money yes but it really was legitimate. He’s sweet and friendly, there’s just not a single way he is involved in anything. That accident shook him up”.

“And how would you know that? You were working for me at that point” Palmer remarked, “and keep your hands off Detective Winter. I thought you were better than that, that you didn’t need a helping hand”.

“Actually she’s making sure I don’t do something stupid” Max replied coldly, “you might be the leading officer on this but I know all these people you are accusing. I know who they are and how they work. What you are insinuating is barbaric. They are all good people and you are trying to tarnish their names with no real evidence!”

Palmer raised an eyebrow and silently held up a photograph.

“This was taken last week, known crime boss Hector Valentine, giving a bag of cocaine to oh yes, Federico Ramis”.

Max took the photo and examined it with Miranda, both hardly believing their eyes.

“t-That does look like him” Miranda whispered, “I mean same hair, beard, build…”

Max put the photo down, “it might bare a resemblance but I know Rico. He’s straight! Straight as they come! Right Miranda?”

Miranda looked at the photo and shrugged, “it does look a lot like him Max. Maybe we just don’t know Rico as well as we thought we did”.

Palmer smiled slightly, “you might know these officers Detective, I’ll admit you have an advantage there. But I’m looking at them with a cold eye, I know nothing of them but the facts. And the facts never lie”.

Max glared, “fine. Fine, I’ll look at them with an open mind. But I know my friends, I know my colleagues and I know corruption when I see it”.

“So you knew Hernandez was corrupt then? You didn’t have to go into a warehouse to try and stop him from killing Miranda?”

Max frowned, “that was different”.

“No it wasn’t” Palmer fired back, “it was the same and that blindness could lead to worse for her if you don’t accept what I am saying”.

Max turned and walked out of the room, with Miranda following quickly.

“Max! Max what the hell was that!”

“She’s bad news Miranda! I know it! She comes all the way to investigate corruption? There’s not that here and if there was we’d know!”

Miranda sighed, “look Max-

“No! Miranda do you really think that Rico of all people is corrupt?”

“Well no not really but-“

“You see! And Marco? Gaia? Julia? Leda?”

“Maybe Gaia, his grooming is shocking”.

“Miranda this is serious! These officers are not corrupt. I just know it”.

“Like you knew Hernandez wasn’t corrupt? Max please just give her a chance, she’s a DI for a reason. Please? For me? I wouldn’t ask you unless I was sure there was something going on” she said softly, squeezing his hands.

Max sighed, “okay…for you Schatz I will. But don’t leave me alone with her, I don’t like her at all”.

“You’ve made that perfectly clear” Miranda chuckled but nodded, “I won’t leave you alone with her”.

Max smiled, “can I kiss you? I-I know we’re at work but, well you’re cute”.

Miranda rolled her eyes but nodded, smiling as his lips met hers.

Palmer stuck her head out of the room, “Detective Blake”.

Miranda pulled back abruptly, and blushed, “Sorry Ma’am”.

Max frowned, he definitely did not like Palmer.

* * *

“So, you mean to tell me that she suspects Rico?” Inés spat down the phone. Max had phoned her as he offered to get some takeaway from Miranda and him to have that night.

“Yep. And she doesn’t like me kissing Miranda. We still work I just-“

“You got Miranda to kiss you at work? Max” Inés remarked, “probably not the best idea with Señora Miserable about”.

Max laughed, “I am going to try my luck at every corner Inés. I’m not letting Miranda go back to the ways she was. I want to keep her as she is”.

“How is she dealing with Rico being under suspicion?”

“She thinks it could be…but I don’t know about it…maybe it’s a double bluff. She’s trying to convince Palmer? I don’t trust that woman Inés. Not one bit”.

“Neither do I”.

Max grabbed the bag of food and moved out of the shop, “maybe we should keep an eye on the files she took out. Ohh oh yes!” he cut off and grinned, “the case Miranda was on before she came here, Niall Taylor. Can I have it? And can you keep Miranda out of it? I don’t want her thinking I am investigating her but it’s important Inés”.

“Niall Taylor? You have a theory then Max?”

“Ohhh yes” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabes como moverte? ¿Sabes dónde se esconden las pandillas? ¿Dónde ama la gente - do you where they move? Do you know where the gangs are hiding? Where do people love?
> 
> se donde amamos- I know where we love
> 
> Nosotros amamos en tu cama- we love in your bed


	6. Chapter 6

Max sipped his coffee at his local breakfast bar. It was just down the road from his apartment, and given Miranda had stayed up late he figured she would appreciate and need a lie in. He’d left her in bed with a letter to one side telling her where he would be. He'd kissed her head before he had left and she had murmured his name before rolling onto his side of the bed, face planted his pillow and went back to sleep.

It had been so hard for Max to not get back into bed and spoon her, hold her against his body. Kiss her until she woke up. But his love for her won over and he left.

He really hadn’t wanted to disturb her on their first day off in well over a week, and given she usually woke up first, he wanted to keep her sated. Grumpy Blake might've been his favourite Blake on days he wanted to annoy her but a Grouchy Blake was not someone he wanted to cross.

He sifted through the Niall Taylor file and looked at the information they had gathered on Gaia Hernandez that week before ordering a large brunch. Miranda had texted him saying she was just having a shower and would join him shortly.

It gave Max a chance to go over both of their notes from this weeks' work. There was no reason for Gaia to be a suspect and yet all evidence they had gathered that week had pointed to it. Almost too perfectly.

Gaia had been spotted with a known drug dealer, Ramon Evaristo, a pety dealer but one Inés wouldn’t want her officers associated with. He’d been handed a package and Miranda had taken a photo of the hand off. Fighting her urge to run and arrest Gaia, but she had held back.

“Morning” Miranda greeted and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his head she smiled down at him, “you’re awake early” she smiled and sat down.

“Work calls my love” he grinned. She looked at the files and frowned at the Niall Taylor one.

“Why’s _he_ involved?” she scowled, longing to stab the spoon from Max’s saucer into Niall Taylor’s face.

“Well aren’t you nice and cheery this morning,” Max grinned, “never forget Schatz that he’s the reason you are out here, without him there would be no us… and besides, there’s something he said that still bugs me. Remember on that cliffside, he said money could buy a corrupt officer or three? Now he shot that one, let's call him _shit Keanu Reeves,_ so that brings us to two. Presuming he had someone to get him away from the cliff and along to his daughter, that’s left us with one. One other officer he has paid…”

“I think he was speaking rhetorically Max. Besides, who would be the other officer? Inés? Come on she’s as far from being corrupt as I am from Wales”.

Max shrugged, “I wasn’t thinking about Inés, Miranda”.

“What so you think it’s me?”

Max laughed, “ _Schatz_ you would never be corrupt. Never, I can trust that, on my life. Hungry? I’ve ordered a large brunch so we can share. And there is tea on the menu don’t worry”.

Miranda looked at Gaia’s file, “Palmer wants us to hold back from moving in on Gaia…in case he alerts anyone else that could be vital in taking down the Dominidas”.

Max finished his coffee and nodded, “spoke to her already then?”

“She phoned me about 8…stupidly I was still asleep”.

“Hey you had a late night. You needed the lie in Miranda you’ve been wearing yourself out. Besides, today is our day off” he held her hand, “whilst I know we will work over our notes, it is technically a day _she_ shouldn’t be anywhere near us”.

Miranda rolled her eyes, “you know it’s very childish of you to be so petty with my old boss”.

“Hey your boss wasn’t very nice to me first! I swear she just hates me for no reason”.

“You made fun of her name” Miranda countered with a raised eyebrow, she ordered a coffee and folded her arms at Max.

Max pouted, “she still just doesn’t like me and _everyone_ likes me”.

Miranda rolled her eyes, “believe whatever you want Max” she smiled and grabbed Gaia’s file, “but I’m believing facts and what I see before my eyes. Gaia is in trouble Max. Unless he has a reasonable explanation for hanging around Ramon Evaristo”.

Max nodded, “and you don’t believe in your friends?”

“Of course I do Max…this is just…this whole thing is complicated. I wish Palmer had never came over here…I was just getting used to the idea of being your-“

“Girlfriend”.

Miranda nodded, “yeah”.

“Well how about this, no matter what Palmer says or does, you will always be my girlfriend Miranda Blake. Promise”.

Miranda smiled, “thank you, Max”.

* * *

After eating Brunch, Max and Miranda decided to take a long walk, both discussing theories as to whether or not Niall Taylor was at the bottom of all of this and whether or not Gaia was corrupt.

“So…what you’re saying is, Gaia was told to approach Ramon, asked to pick up a parcel all because they might’ve threatened his family? It’s a bit of a wild assumption Max. And besides, why would they pick Gaia? He always works from his desks, makes sure paperwork is …tidy…”

Max looked at Miranda as she sipped her takeaway coffee, “okay. So, lets say he came across a file. An important file and he doesn’t file it straight away, he keeps it. Because there’s information on there about a Detective. It’s vital and could result in him getting a promotion because he’s uncovered it. He goes to tell someone, one of our other suspects. But he tells the wrong person, because now he’s being threatened. And now there’s an officer over here from London. All to investigate this one little detail he’s picked up on”.

“He started us on this journey” Max breathed, “Miranda do you know what this means?”

“Gaia is innocent” Miranda said, “but someone on our team really is corrupt”.

“Someone who knows that Palmer would be brought in…oh no” Max whispered, “Rico…those photos…Schatz”.

Miranda looked at the hefty file that was branded Niall’s, “he did the forensics on all of Niall’s victims. Surely…surely he wouldn’t be…he wouldn’t have…”

Max gripped her hand, “this stays between us Schatz. We can only trust each other- I don’t care about Palmer. This isn’t her home. This is ours, this is our friend and our workplace. I don’t trust her one bit but she’s your old boss…but we need to keep this theory to ourselves okay? Please?”

Miranda removed her hand from his grip and nodded, “you nearly crushed my hand in your bloody massive one. This is just a theory Max. We don’t even know if Rico would be-“

“But you suspect it too Schatz… I didn’t think it were possible but, well, Niall he said three corrupt officers…we’ve got to look down that route Schatz. Just us, we play along with Palmer but we do our own work at home okay?”

Miranda sighed but nodded, “so how do you want to investigate Rico? By the book or by other means?”

Max ran a hand through his hair, “other means for now…he’ll suspect something is up once we get Gaia taken off suspicion”.

“And how are we going to do that? Palmer still suspects him and those photos-“

“By planting drugs in Rico’s desk” Max said, “we have to frame Rico".


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m planting the drugs Max” Miranda told his sleeping body; she’d crushed a sleeping pill the night before into his drink. Hating herself but knowing it was the right thing to do. She had to keep him as clean as possible. Keep him away from the corruption in his home. And if that put her at risk of being under investigation then so be it.

She kissed his head and stroked his cheek, “caru chi” she breathed.

She grabbed her phone and walked out of his apartment.

To plant drugs in Ricos’ desk would mean she had to either break into the evidence locker which would lead to questions. Or, she could buy some from a dealer.

She roughly knew where the Domindas based themselves, selling nearly 1KG an hour of cocaine. Different parts of Mallorca had their own go to guy and Miranda knew where her target would be.

Miranda took a short walk down from Max’s apartment, keeping her phone on silent so if Max phoned her she wouldn’t be distracted by him.

She spotted her target not even 5 minutes away from Max’s apartment. He was stood, headphones on, phone in hand. Head bobbing to the unheard tunes. She ruffled her hair and put her fists in her jacket, trying to look less cop, more _I need a fix_.

She hovered a few feet away from him. Tapping her feet and looking around, partly as an act but partly being terrified that Max had followed her.

“Hola”

She looked at target and her eyes went wide, she stepped back.

“Woah woah los siento preciosa” he laughed and rested his headphones against his neck, “you lost?”

Miranda shakily removed a note from her pocket and he looked at her.

“Ohh you crashing? That’s okay baby I got a fix for that”.

She slowly approached him, hand trembling as he touched hers, “m-my boyfriend thinks I’m clean” she breathed, “b-but i-I _need more_. Please” she cracked.

He nodded and pulled out a small bag of white powder from his pocket.

“That it?” she snapped and shoved it in her pocket, looking around again. This time, in a panic that someone _else_ might be watching.

“You crashing bad girl” he laughed and moved his hand to his trouser pocket, he pulled out a lone cigarette, one sniff told her it was marijuana.

“It’s not much but it’ll tide you over”.

Miranda accepted it, “not got a light then?” she asked and angrily held it in her pocket.

“Sure”

_Shit_

He held it out to her and she slowly lit the spliff.

_Be calm Miranda calm. You can do this, just pretend. You’re clever. You have got this_

“Shit” she cursed and pointed at a random man, he gripped her arm tightly.

“Are you sure?”

Miranda tore her arm free.

“Because that is my friend preciosa. I just think you are not happy with my spliff. You wanted something more yes?”

Miranda backed up slowly, wanting nothing more than to be out of this situation. The men fist-bumped and then looked at her.

“Who’s your friend Juan?”

Juan, the initial dealer shrugged, “pretty girl wanting a fix”.

The new man nodded at the spliff.

“Oh she’s not happy with it. Wants more”.

“I am” she snapped and took a drag, she inhaled and cursed every part of her being. She was getting into deep trouble just to frame a friend.

She exhaled and frowned at Juan, “it’s shit stuff. I want better. More”.

Juan laughed, “you see”.

“If it’s more you want preciosa….” His friend said and held out a slightly bigger bag.

“20€” he said, “for a pretty girl”.

Miranda handed him another note. Taking another drag, just to prove a point, and she found it was making her relax in this situation. _Do not get addicted Miranda_ she spat to herself.

She took the bigger bag and nodded, “thank you” before she turned.

“Anytime pretty lady…any time”.

She nodded and crossed the road before walking down the alley. She tossed the spliff to the floor and stubbed it out with her shoe. She shivered and breathed in fresh air, she breathed deeply. Gripping the wall.

“I knew you were dodgy”

Miranda turned and found Juan and his friend had followed her.

“Dodgy? For putting a spliff out?” Miranda laughed but backed up when she saw the knife in Juan’s hand.

“No. But for being a cop. You are that lady from the TV. The one that fat man held hostage” Juan chuckled.

His friend slammed her against the wall and patted her down, checking for a wire or something else. He pulled out her police badge and laughed.

“Miranda Blake. Palma Police”.

Miranda struggled in his grip, “get off me”.

“Who would’ve thought pretty detective is a druggie”.

He pressed the knife to her throat and she whimpered. Trying to free herself and not get stabbed.

“This job is tough” she replied, “I need to be calm…can’t sleep at nights”.

Juan chuckled, “oh darling if you need help sleeping” he stroked her throat with the knife. Moved his fingers down her body and she bit her lip, shutting her eyes as she remained still. He unbuttoned a shirt button as his friend gripped her tighter. Keeping her in his arms.

“I can make you sleep forever” Juan chuckled and pressed the knife against her stomach.

“Please don’t” she whimpered, “please. Just let me go”.

“No”.

Juan gripped her face in his and eyed her, “you took a drag or two but it was enough to calm you. Would you like more?”

“No” she trembled, “no get off me!”

Juan laughed, “feisty… hold out your arm”.

“No” Miranda yelled, but his friend covered her mouth.

“You move and this ends badly for you. Understand? Arm out”

Miranda nodded and shakily held out her arm. He smirked and pocketed the knife. Pulling out a needle in its place.

_Be calm. There’s always a way out cariad._

The Welsh calmed her.

She bit down on the man’s hand, before she rammed her elbow back hard. Cracking the man holding hers’ ribs. She pulled him over and into Juan. Running left, she sprinted away. Not caring she’d now lost her ID Badge. She’d gotten the drugs she needed and Max had no idea.

She had also nearly been killed or been given a shot of heroin.

But that was just semantics to Miranda. She ran down and then turned a sharp right, taking her to her usual walk to Max’s apartment. She gripped the wall and breathed shakily.

She checked the time and then pulled out her phone.

3 missed calls from Max.

She called him.

“MIRANDA? Where are you?!”

Miranda forced her voice to be calm and less breathy, “I went for a run…didn’t want to wake you”.

“Schieße! I thought you’d gone to get those drugs. I’ve been thinking…maybe we shouldn’t frame Rico? He’s our friend a-and-“

“Max. Sometimes tough things have to be done. No matter how hard they hurt”.

“I know but-“

“I’ll want a shower when I get back to the flat” she said cutting him off. She heard him chuckle, “how far away are you?”

“Get into the shower and I’ll surprise you” she replied and hung up. She would smell of marijuana, so she’d need to cover that. She couldn’t exactly kiss Max before that, he’d know she went out for a different reason. Thankfully, near Joan’s was an off-license. She bought two packs of chewing gum and a bottle of water before slowly walking towards Max’s.

She chewed three pieces of gum before downing the bottle of water. It cleared her mind and hopefully the smell.

She binned the bottle and pocketed the gum.

She’d plant the evidence on Rico later, then she’d get her-

“Shit”.

_Her badge._

_They still had it._

She was torn between wanting to go join Max in the shower or find her badge. She needed her badge.

But Max…

She sighed and decided to run back to the alley. It wasn’t far, but it meant she probably wouldn’t be back to hug him in the shower.

Well, more than hug, she smiled and entered the alley.

Her badge was nowhere to be seen, but Juan and his friend were still there. A bullet wound in both their heads.

“Oh shit” she breathed, “shit shit shit”.

She approached the bodies, “shit!” she cursed and fumbled into their coats, checking for her badge before she realised she was tampering with evidence.

“Oh god” she said and backed up. She slumped to her knees and breathed slow, “shit”.

Her phone rang again and she answered it.

“Blake” she said softly.

“Your badge is in the bin on your left. Do _not_ phone this crime in” a voice said, disguised, before the phone cut off.

Miranda stood and shakily looked around for the bin. She approached it and saw, true to the voice’s words, her badge. It was splattered with blood and next to it rested a gun.

She reached in and grabbed both.

Looking around to make sure she wasn’t being watched she pocketed both. If this was a test and she had to prove herself, she couldn’t afford to make _any_ mistakes.

* * *

Max gave Miranda five minutes before he got into his shower, turning his back to the door as he washed. It wasn’t long before arms wrapped around his waist and she kissed his back. He smiled and turned them. Her eyes were wider than usual.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

She pulled him close and kissed him, pressing their hips together.

Max lifted her up and pressed her against the wall as he kissed back. He caught a minty taste to her mouth but being the overtly clinical way Miranda could be, he put it down to gum.

He grinned at her and she smiled, one leg wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t be gentle” she said, “I don’t want that today…I need you to bruise me Max. Make me feel”.

Max stroked her face, something had happened on her run, “sure?”

She kissed him again, hungrier this time, teasing his lip with her teeth. He groaned and pressed against her, adjusting their positions so he could hold her tighter.

“Let me” he panted, “let me know if you want it to stop” he gripped her hips, squeezing them as she nodded and before she could make a noise, he slammed her into the wall and began to claim her body.

* * *

Miranda winced as she sat in her chair. Max had kept true to her demands, even when she’d cried out in pain. He’d given her what she wanted.

Always gave her what she wanted.

He kissed her head and placed a coffee in front of her, “here’s a paracetamol” he said and handed it to her, “how’s your head?”

“I’m less wanting to rip the shower apart but it’s okay. It’s my legs and _other parts_ that ache”.

Max grinned and sat against her desk, “other parts ey”.

“You have sharp teeth” she grumbled but smiled and took the paracetamol before sipping her coffee.

Max smiled and sipped his own coffee, “you told me more. I am merely your humble servant, here to please you in _every_ way”.

Miranda blushed as he stroked the marks on her neck, they were fading now. A yellowish tinge to them where red love marks once resided.

“I need to do more” he smiled.

“No you do bloody not” she laughed and batted his hand away.

“You love showing them off” Max smiled and squeezed her hand.

“Detective Winter?”

Max looked up and saw Detective Palmer standing in the doorway.

“Uh yes ma’am?”

“I need to speak with you” she looked at Miranda and then back to Max.

Max nodded and left Miranda’s desk to follow Palmer. Miranda watched them go and then looked around the office. She approached Rico’s desk and knelt, hiding the first bag of cocaine underneath his desk. Taping it with his own tape so that it wouldn’t fall. She then did the same with her second bag but taped it to under his chair. She stood and moved back to her desk and grabbed her coffee.

She rubbed her head, her mind flashed over images of that morning. Juan. The drugs. The running away.

Their bodies.

_The dead bodies._

She had hidden the gun she had found in amongst the bag she now kept at Max’s.

Nearly two weeks of being in a relationship with Max and she was already keeping a bag at his apartment.

She had nearly ruined that today by going to those drug dealers. She could’ve died. They would’ve hurt her, perhaps even raped her. _Killed her_.

“Miranda? You okay?” Inés asked, “you look…awful”.

Miranda nodded before she moved quickly past her, running for the toilets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caru chi- love you


	8. Chapter 8

She slumped against the floor, resting her head against the walls of the toilet as she listened to the toilet flush.

Her head was pounding.

“Miranda?”

_Inés?_

“I am going to wait out here until you are ready. Palmer and Max are arguing”.

Miranda chuckled and wiped her mouth, she shook as she stood. Fumbling with the door handle she stumbled out.

Inés caught her and tutted, “I hope you know what you are doing Miranda” she helped her over to the sink and turned the tap on.

“Clean yourself up” she said.

Miranda splashed her face with cold water and looked at Inés.

“Two drug dealers were found murdered today…shot in the head”.

Miranda groaned and hung her head.

“I thought so” Inés said, “go home Detective Blake. I will deal with Max”.

“But-“

“I don’t want to see you here today. You have been sick. You need to rest”.

Miranda nodded and her hands trembled as she turned the taps off.

“Max-“

“I’ll deal with Max, don’t you worry. It is entertaining to see those two arguing. Max is refusing to speak in English, only German”.

“Oh God” Miranda groaned, “I can’t leave them. She’ll kill him”.

Inés chuckled, “maybe”.

“Inés I really feel okay now. I can stay”.

Inés pursed her lips and felt her forehead with the back of her hand. This motherly side of Inés was something Miranda was sure a sign that she must be really ill. Inés frowned, “if you feel okay enough to then fine. I do not want to be anywhere near that explosion of two bigheads”.

Miranda laughed and nodded, “if I feel ill again I’ll go home. Maybe take Max with me”.

“No sex” Inés stated, “you both keep coming to work with a stupid smug grin it is very annoying”.

Miranda smiled slightly.

“But it is good to see you less stressed. Don’t ruin this for yourself Miranda. You’ve let yourself have happiness. Don’t let this stupid woman come in between that. After she goes you will still have a place on my force. You are my Detective, Miranda. Mine and everyone here wants that to remain the same way”.

Miranda nodded, “thank you Inés…”

Inés nodded, “now go sort your boyfriend out. He is driving me loco”.

Miranda smiled and took some chewing gum out of her pocket, she left Inés and chewed on the gum to freshen her breath. She had briefly wondered if she would be able to find Max but she soon heard the pair.

Max was indeed being snarky in German. Baiting Palmer in German. She walked into the interview room and folded her arms at Max.

He had been trying to teach her some German so she could tell what he was saying wasn’t pleasant.

“Max” she said, “Stoppen sie dieses Verhalten”.

Max looked at her, “Sie nannte mich ein Schwein!”

Miranda sighed and looked at Palmer, “ma’am…can I have a few minutes alone with Max?”

“Fine. I was just simply concerned about you. I asked him –“

“Lügenschlampe”

Miranda glared at Max, “stop it”.

Palmer huffed, “arsehole” before moving to the door, she touched Miranda’s arm and hissed in her ear, “you better reign him in or I’ll have him sent away…far away”.

She let Miranda go and walked out.

“She started it” Max began.

“I don’t care _who_ started it! Max you are supposed to be professional! I can’t be waiting on tender hooks because my boyfriend doesn’t get along with my old boss! You need to start behaving-“

“Did you plant the drugs or not?”

“What?”

“Did you plant the drugs in Rico’s desk or not Miranda?” he stroked her face and smiled softly, “I know you snuck out early”.

Miranda turned her head but nodded, “I did…”

Max nodded, “I might’ve been a bit childish today but I did it so that you had more time to plant the drugs…I know you…I know you better than you know yourself sometimes Miranda”.

She huffed and pulled back, “you really don’t Max”.

“I do” he smiled, “I know you like it when I stroke your back…kiss your neck…I know you love it when I mutter things against your ear”.

“Yeah that’s sex stuff Max you’re supposed to know that stuff” she stated, shooting him a look.

Max smiled and stroked her arm, “I know other things too. I just like surprising you”.

Miranda squeezed her hand round his, “fine. Maybe we can just…tone down the sex stuff at work?”

Max nodded, “if you can resist me sure…you know Palmer wants to eliminate Gaia from her inquiries today? Even after we have evidence of him buying the drugs; oh yeah! I forgot to say, so the man he got them from was a man named Juan. _Who was shot dead this morning!_ ”

“Oh god I feel sick” Miranda groaned and rested her head against his shoulder.

Max looked at her, “Schatz please tell me you didn’t buy from Juan…please tell me”.

“No God no. It was from a different dealer. It’s just…scary Max. Someone targeted Juan because they knew he could identify Gaia and possibly Rico- oh god what if Rico shot him dead and now he’ll know we’re trying to set him up with the drugs”.

Max rubbed her back and kissed her head, “calm down Schatz”

She gripped Max’s hand tightly, “can I stay at yours tonight? I-I don’t think I want to be alone right now”.

Max nodded, “sure” he stroked her hand, “why don’t we go see the crime scene. See how Rico is around the bodies. Yeah?”

Miranda nodded, “g-good idea”.

“And Schatz?”

“Mmm?”

“If you are ever sick again at work I am going to drive you straight home and carry you to bed. Understand?”

“How did you-“

“I told you” he smiled softly and stroked her cheek, “I know you”.

Miranda smiled faintly, “guess you do”.

* * *

They approached the crime scene with trepidation and caution. Miranda was paranoid someone had spotted her and would come forwards, despite having changed her clothes from earlier.

“Hola Miranda. Max” Rico greeted with a grin, he was kneeling over the bodies and looking focused but happy.

“Two less drug dealers am I right?”

Miranda smiled slightly, “yep. Although strictly speaking I don’t think it’s good for us to say that”.

Rico grinned, “you are right Miranda…so these two, it looks like someone has tampered with the bodies”. He nodded and lifted one finger underneath Juan’s jacket, “you see? They dug around in pockets. There is a syringe too”.

“Sure wasn’t a struggle or a fight between the two of them?” Miranda asked and folded her arms, looking down at the man who had held her earlier.

“I thought that but here” he lifted up the man’s hand, “he has been bitten. I think they had someone hostage, perhaps about to hurt them, they lashed out. Maybe not intending on killing them but definitely hurt. He’s got a head injury done before being shot. I think he was slammed to the floor. We are looking at someone who is cold and calculated. There’s no sign of the gun but there is blood in that bin over there. Tiny flecks of it. I would say someone put the gun in and it got taken back. Same person as who bit them”.

“So, we should be able to find out who shot them?”

“Definitely the person who was held hostage. If they are the same person then yes. We will find our killer within a few hours” Rico smiled at Miranda, “that’s good. Yes?”

Miranda nodded once.

“We also found this” Rico said and held up a see-through bag, it held a single spliff in. Miranda took the bag and looked at Max.

He shrugged, “why is this relevant? There must be tones of this stuff all over Mallorca”.

“None this close to their bodies…could be useful. My job is to find out any and all forensic evidence Max. I wouldn’t have bagged it if I didn’t think it was important”.

Max nodded and took it from Miranda, “it always amazes me that you can get DNA from this...”

Rico grinned, “That is the beauty of forensics. Say, if someone planted something, I could trace it back to its source. Find out who placed them there. Of course it is your job to find out why, but mine is who”.

Miranda smiled tightly, “well I’m sure it won’t be any connection. I mean as Max said, there must be a lot of those about Mallorca and none are connected to murders”.

Rico shrugged, “I’m just doing my job Miranda”.

“Yeah well we need hard proof of who killed them” Miranda snapped, “I want to know who shot them not who they held hostage or threatened with a needle!”

Rico nodded, “of course” he moved over to Juan and eyed the gunshot wound, “he knew his attacker. It’s close blank range. Silencer used, they stood about the same place Max is standing”.

Max looked down and backed up slightly, “there is something here…it’s shiny” he pulled a glove on and held it up.

Miranda recognised it instantly. After she had finished her shower with Max, she noticed one of her earrings had gone missing. She assumed she had lost it in his bed, but clearly not.

“Oh Miranda” Max whispered. Realising that the owner was standing beside him.

“I-I didn’t… I haven’t” she stuttered, “Max I didn’t kill them I swear I didn’t”.

Max looked at Rico who stood slowly. He took the earring and bagged it.

“Miranda…i-I” Max started, “I’m i-I have to...' he hung his head briefly before looking at her, full of sorrow, "I'm arresting you-“

Miranda bolted, running down the alley. Sprinting away from them both. Max swore and followed her. Running, knowing she was faster than him.

“MIRANDA. MIRANDA!”

She might be fast, but he knew Mallorca better than her, so as he saw her dart down a side street he turned right. Running down a narrow alley, he sprinted forwards and tackled her to the floor as she emerged from the street. Pinning her to the ground with his body.

“Miranda…m-Miranda Blake I am arresting you f-for resisting arrest a-and suspected murder” he gripped her wrists behind her back and cuffed them, “Schatz i-you do not have to say anything…” he pulled her up and she glared, “I didn’t kill them!” Miranda struggled against his grip, trying to get away and failing.

“You ran” he said, “y-you ran away. Schatz you ran away”.

He held her elbow and manhandled her to his car as she kicked about and raged, cursing him in Welsh. They passed Rico who pretended to not to notice them.

Max opened the door and sat her in it.

He got in beside her as she struggled to do her belt. He reached across and did it for her. She kissed his neck, “Max…sweetheart you can let me go? You can un-cuff me I won’t run…I’ll be good”.

Max pulled away, “Hey! Don’t you use sex as a weapon. You have been arrested for _murder_. I- I have to follow procedure. You know that I do”.

Miranda huffed and scowled at him, “fine. Be a dick. Arrest me then, see if care”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stoppen sie dieses Verhalten - stop this behaviour  
> Sie nannte mich ein Schwein! -she called me a pig!  
> Lügenschlampe - lying bitch


	9. Chapter 9

To say that Inés was shocked when Max brought Miranda into the station in handcuffs, was, an understatement. Miranda kicked and yelled as Max dragged her down the corridor and towards Interview Room 1. As she stubbornly trapped her foot behind a door he lifted her over his shoulder. 

"Put me down! PUT ME DOWN MAX WINTER!" she yelled and squirmed, having her wrists cuffed behind her back was incredibly uncomfortable, and it had meant she couldn't hit Max.

"Put me down I'm not a child!"

"Stop acting like one then" he replied and pushed the door to the interview room open. He carried her over to a chair and put her down, pushing her to sit he quickly uncured one arm, holding it tightly before cuffing it to the chair. "You want a coffee?” he asked, once he was sure she couldn't escape.

Miranda avoided his gaze so he shrugged and left the room, locking the door behind him.

He moved to the side room, meeting Inés inside before they watched Miranda.

“What did she do?” Inés asked.

Max looked at Miranda, looking around the room. He clenched his fists and then breathed out slow, “I think she murdered two drug dealers”.

“What?!”

Max winced, “I don’t for a second believe it Inés b-but she ran? Miranda ran when I started to arrest her…she wouldn’t have done that if she had a legitimate reason. There was her earring there a-and… I think she met them earlier…Rico said there was going to be some DNA evidence and she just changed. Like she knew we’d figure out she was there with them…I don’t know what to do”.

Inés looked at Miranda who was looking all the more scared by the minute, her arm, she noticed, had a graze on it.

“Did you tackle her?” Inés asked.

“She’s fast. I could never outrun her, so I outsmarted her”.

Inés nodded, “okay...Dios..okay, here is what you do. You clean her cut up, check her over for injury; do _not_ have sex with her!”

“I won’t” Max said quietly, “i-I what if she did kill those men Inés?”

Inés sighed, “Max, you need to cross that once you question her. For now, bring her a drink, give her some first aid and _then_ question her”.

Max nodded and watched Miranda try and move her hands further than the cuffs would allow. She swore noiselessly and he touched the screen.

“Schatz”.

* * *

Miranda’s arm stung from where Max had tacked her into the ground. Her head had also started to hurt again, two head injuries in a day. She was setting a record for herself. First Max’s shower head and now a pavement.

Max arresting her had been a shock, although she hadn’t expected to not be arrested when so much evidence was at the crime scene that could incriminate her.

Rico’s words had unnerved her as well, _planted something_ , he had said. Looking at her as if he knew what she had done. If they found those drugs now she’d be screwed. Her life, her career, Max, everything would go down the drain within a few short words.

_Arrested for murder_

Perhaps taking the gun and hiding it hadn’t been her best decision. Neither had running away the second Max said he was going to arrest her.

She looked up as Max entered the room. Precariously holding a first aid kit and two coffees.

He put the coffees down and then moved back to the door, he shut and locked it which put Miranda on edge.

Purposefully, however, she was determined to ignore him. He’d arrested her so she would ignore him.

Max moved to her side and gripped her arm. She hissed, instantly breaking her silence.

He grabbed the first aid kit and opened it.

“You got anywhere else that hurts?” he asked as he cleaned the gravel from the graze. She winced and shook her head.

“Good” he said, “this will sting worse” he added and as best as he could, gently put antiseptic cream on the wound. She winced but kept her cool.

“There” he said and placed a plaster over it. He placed the coffee in front of her hands, just close enough so that she could reach it.

He sat opposite her and took his own coffee.

“So” he said after taking a sip, “suppose I should ask you where you were between 6 and 9 this morning”.

Miranda looked away and then at the screen behind him, “is Inés watching?” she asked, smirking.

“Blake” Max snapped, “where were you?”

She looked at him, “you know where I was”.

“I need to hear it not think it Miranda”.

Miranda sneered and sipped her coffee, “I was with Juan and the other bloke. Didn’t know his name and I don’t care for it now”.

Max gritted his teeth and leaned forwards, “Miranda this is serious. They are both dead and you are acting nonchalantly over it!”

“You made your mind up the second I ran as to if I was guilty or not Max”.

“I didn’t” he breathed, trying to hold back his anger and fear, “but I need you tell me everything right now Miranda or this…us? It’s over. I need to know everything. Don’t hold back on me Schatz”.

“No… no you don’t get to call me _Schatz_ and act like after this we can go back to normal!” Miranda snapped, “you _arrested_ me Max! You chased me down like I was a suspect and you arrested me! Dragged me back to your car and dumped me here!”

“Sch-Miranda, I was following procedure. You would’ve done the same!”

“I wouldn’t have arrested my boyfriend before hearing what he had to say first!” she snapped back.

“I did!”

“YOU ARRESTED ME BEFORE I COULD EVEN SAY ANYTHING” she yelled and tossed the coffee in his face, “SO no Max. I won’t tell you everything, I won’t tell you a bloody thing. All you need to know is that _I did NOT kill them_ and that I am not sorry they are dead. I bought drugs off them Max. That’s all. I bought drugs and got high okay?!”

Max blinked, wiping the coffee from his face and stood, “you are very cranky today” he said and grabbed his coffee before he unlocked the door and walked out. Leaving her to stew in her own anger.

She tossed the mug at his head, it missed and smashed on the floor. Max looked back at her, hurt she would try to hit him, before walking down the corridor.

* * *

Miranda stared at the clock, tapping her fingers against the table as she waited for Max’s inevitable return.

When he did, 3 hours had passed and Max looked pissed.

He slammed the door shut and slapped a file down on the table.

She sat up and looked at it, her name and photo glared back at her.

“So I’ve just spent the past few hours compiling this” Max said with folded arms, “going over case files…all those notes, the hours we’ve spent together. You want to know what I found Detective?” he slammed his fist on the table and got close to her face, “I found out that _you_ are the only link between the Dominidas and Palmer. You. Not Rico. You. So, Detective Blake, you care to tell me what happened this morning or I can read out a nice long list about all the rules you broke to Inés. Who by the way, is with Palmer. Not watching you”.

Miranda turned her head to meet his gaze, breathing shakily as she saw distrust reflected in Max’s eyes.

She swallowed, “I am not corrupt”.

“I’m finding that very hard to believe right now Detective” he said coldly, “was our relationship false too? Confessions in the night? Were they faked?” 

Miranda sniffed, “Max I’m not corrupt. I’m not! Whatever you’ve found is- I -it’s false. I’m not corrupt at all. I’m on your side”.

“Then why did you wake up early to go get those drugs?!”

“Because I didn’t want you involved!” Miranda snapped.

Max shook his head, “I still don’t believe you. You could have woken me up and we would’ve gotten them together. Who knows if we did that maybe those two men would’ve avoided being shot”.

“Oh they were always going to die Max. Think about it!”

“Threats on their lives now? Detective Blake. Think about what you are saying”.

“I am! I am thinking it’s you who needs to bloody think! I am NOT guilty Max. No matter what your pathetic little file says. I am innocent, I was in the shower with you this morning there’s your bloody evidence. There’s your proof as to where I was. You are my witness to it!”

Max sighed and leaned against the wall, “we were in the shower at half 9 Miranda. Rico says the men were killed at 9 at the latest…you were out then. I phoned you and you didn’t answer. Phone navigation puts you at their location at that time”.

Miranda looked at her lap and let the tears slip down her cheeks. Her shoulders shrank in defeat.

“i-I…” she trailed off, “i-I” she began again before looking at Max.

He looked at her with a hatred she had never wanted to see again. She turned her head, “I can’t do this anymore...I can't”.

“Did you kill them Miranda?”

Miranda looked at her hands and then at him, she nodded once, “I did. i-I killed them” she said softly, “I shot them…the gun is in your apartment. In my bag…next to my badge. I-it has their blood on it. I’m so sorry Max”.

* * *

Max was quiet for over half an hour, slumped in the chair opposite her, not daring to speak as he processed her confession. He watched her as silent tears fell down her cheeks. The weight of her what she had done hung thick in the air.

She had killed two people.

He had felt so sure she was innocent. He had expected her to give him hell for arresting her but he truly believed she hadn’t done it. Rico had came back with the DNA evidence and it was undeniable that she had done it. Had to have done it, unless someone else had been watching her fight the men and killed them once she had left.

He opened his mouth to say something but sighed, he was angry at her.

Furious.

She’d danced around him and he’d became putty in her hands. A fool for her to play with.

He wished she had gone back to London, stayed there and left his home intact and corruption free. Left his heart free from pain.

“I wish you had gone back to London” he said, the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop himself, “then I’d still be with Carmen. I wish…I wish you were never my compañeros Miranda... I wish you were back in London all alone and far away from me!” he was upset now, his own emotions getting the better of him, “I can see why nobody would work with you in the MET, you ruin everything you touch...you-" he stood, "you aren’t worth the bother”.

He regretted his words the second he saw her face twitch. It lasted a fraction of a second but he knew he’d hurt her. Cut into her like a knife.

She nodded, “I know” she said and rested her hands in her lap, “I know I’m not”.

“Max?” Inés said from the doorway.

Max looked up and moved to Inés, “Miranda i-“ he started but stopped himself, he’d done enough. Silently he left the room and Miranda alone once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTENSE CHAPTER ALERT IM SORRRRRRYYYY

“Max that was a little harsh” Inés stated, “don’t you think?”

“I just found out my girlfriend is a murderer. Excuse me for being a little bit touchy Inés!”

Inés grabbed his arm, “I can forgive you for being upset Max. Miranda has just confessed to murder. I get it, you are hurt. But if you dare snap at me again I will not hesitate to put you on the first plane back to Munich. Understand?!”

Max glared, “I have a right to be hurt Inés”.

“I know…now I have to go deal with Palmer. You…you just go calm down. We’ll leave Miranda in the interview room till one of the cells are free. Do not go to her until then, you might find yourself saying something else you will regret later”.

Max looked back at the interview room and he could just about see Miranda looking down at her lap. She brought her arms closer to her body and brought her knees up alongside them. Hugging them. Comforting herself because nobody else would.

She pressed her face to her knees and he watched her shoulders shake.

Inés placed a hand on Max’s shoulder, “the damage has been done. It’s a good job she’s in cuffs. I don’t think I’d hold her back from hitting you”.

Max nodded and turned his back, “nobody is to deal with her. I arrested her she is my responsibility”.

Inés nodded, “I’ll do my best at keeping Palmer away but she’ll want to speak to her eventually”.

“Then let her speak when she’s in the cells” Max said and walked off.

“Dios mío” Inés muttered, “why do these two idiots do this to me all the time!” before she walked in the opposite direction. 

* * *

It was nearly 10PM when Max moved Miranda to a cell, she’d not said a word after he took her cuffs off, merely looked drained and exhausted. She moved without protest as Max took her into the cell and stepped back, giving her space.

“Ballistics report and fingerprints will all be confirmed in the morning. Until then you are to remain here Detective” Max said, knowing if he called her anything else he’d break. He’d break and she’d win.

“Please...c-call me Schatz Max. Please, y-you said you’d never deny me anything. Please, call me Schatz”.

Max shook his head, “no”.

He looked left and saw Palmer walking down the corridors towards him. She nodded at the door, and he looked at Miranda.

Miranda nodded, “okay” she said softly, the last traces of a fight leaving her, and sat on the small bed the cell had.

“Your boss wants a word…I will process you tomorrow and you will be transferred across to the jail” he said and walked out as Palmer entered.

Miranda felt terror ripple through her as Palmer walked through the door.

“Quite a mess you’ve got yourself into Miranda” Palmer said and sat beside her. Miranda nodded.

“I see you planted drugs on that man Federico too” Palmer chuckled, “I didn’t think you had it in you. Murder…planting evidence”.

Miranda remained quiet and rubbed her wrists with her thumbs, trying to calm her nerves.

“I know you didn’t shoot those men Miranda”.

“h-How do you know that I didn’t?”

Palmer smirked, “because I did” and shut the door.

* * *

Max slumped onto his bed. Just over 24 hours ago he and Miranda had been cuddling in it, whispering sweet nothings to one another and she’d rolled her eyes at his cheesiness.

He couldn’t believe she had killed those men, but there was just…something about her confession that unnerved him. She had looked so without hope, desperate and so un-like the woman he loved.

Maybe this was a test, one she couldn’t tell him about, but she just had to trust his faith in her.

If it was then he’d failed her. Probably ruined their relationship, even if she had killed those men…he could get over that, if Miranda had a reason she had a reason. But the words he said to her were uncalled for. Especially after he knew what she had gone through back in the MET. To have her go back to London would be suicide.

How they treated her, what they did to her. 

Once on a stake-out, before they’d gotten together, but after Carmen had ended things with him, they had found themselves playing husband and wife.

It wasn’t abnormal for them, but difficult questions had arisen and she’d lashed out at a suspect.

Before running up to their rooms in tears. Naturally Max had followed and she had finally opened up to him about life in London with hardly any prising from him.

How her colleagues had faked a cry for help and she’d followed it, traced it to a source and ended up in hospital for three weeks because of it.

Nobody had visited her and they binned the stuff from her desk upon her arrival, more or less telling her she wasn’t wanted. She’d applied for a transfer to witness protection less than day later.

Max ran a hand through his hair as he recalled the pain in her voice as she confessed nobody had ever wanted her around.

It had hurt her so much that the memory brought her into his arms, clutching him tightly as she had cried.

And now he’d told her the same.

If it was anyone else with another history, he wouldn’t be worried, but this was Miranda Blake. Stable with everything but her own emotions.

He sat up after a while and looked through his phone. Mostly at old messages, but also at their phone call from this morning. _Feels like a lifetime ago_ Max mused.

Rico had said that the murders most likely happened just before 9 or just after. Miranda had phoned him at 9:03. The phone call was near his apartment and about 10 minutes from where the bodies had been found. If she had ran, if she had killed them as she said, then that would bring the men’s time of death to be no later than 8:53. Miranda was a fast runner so it could’ve been possible she had killed them early and ran away, but surely not that fast. Besides, off the record, Rico had told him that it was most likely the men had been killed after 9, deliberately not mentioning how Miranda probably ran off to get a gun and then came back.

She had sounded breathless when she called him…he had believed her when she said she’d gone for a run, maybe she had, maybe she had just simply ran away from the men. Ran away from their bodies and her guilt.

“No” he said, “no. I _know_ you didn’t do this Schatz” Max breathed, “I know you didn’t”

He looked at the jacket Miranda had been wearing earlier. He’d taken it home with him, he didn’t know why. He could’ve left it on the back of her chair. But he needed something of hers to calm his heart.

He picked it up and sniffed it. Breathing Miranda’s scent in as a shred of paper fell out. Looking at it he saw it as a receipt from his local off-license. The time on it read 9:15.

“Schatz y-you lied” he smiled, “you didn’t kill them! t-This proves it!”

He grabbed his phone and was perplexed when he saw Inés ringing him. He answered the phone, “Inés. I’ve got news about Miranda-“

“So have I”.

Her tone was the complete opposite of Max’s cheerful one. He sank back to his bed almost immediately. He knew Inés’ voice when she was angry. He knew her when she was trying to hold back her fury at him.

He knew when she was devasted.

“Miranda is in the hospital. I-I s—she’s tried to kill herself”.

* * *

Max expected Miranda to be stubbornly awake when he got to the hospital. Awake and making snarky comments to everyone. But when he got there he found Inés outside her door and a guard was standing by. He looked into the room and saw Miranda was asleep.

She was still in cuffs but mercifully, asleep, oblivious to her situation and the devastation it had brought upon their boss and him. Bandages were wrapped around her wrists.

_I know I’m not_

Max felt a chill run through him. Had he brought her to this point? Broken her heart and made her believe there was no way out?

“She’s asleep now. The wounds were not deep but she lost a lot of blood” Inés whispered, “by some mercy she missed her veins”.

“She’s not guilty Inés. I’ve got proof of it” Max whispered.

“I know…we need to be very careful now Max. Very careful. Miranda…she confessed to the murders because she had been given some drugs. They messed with her head and she became panicked and disorientated. The stress caused her to try to kill herself. Understand me?”

Max nodded.

“Max. Say it”.

“m-Miranda uhm, she took some drugs and became confused and admitted to killing but she was just under the influence. She tried to kill herself because of the stress”.

Inés nodded, “I will give her three days off. Suspended. Meanwhile I have to now go deal with Rico, he had drugs in his –“ she cut off as Max looked guilty.

“Winter. Ay…Dios mío…What have you two done?”

Max sighed, “Inés…you just have to trust us. Please”.

“And was Miranda ending up in hospital part of that plan?”

“No…no this wasn’t meant to happen. I swear”.

Inés nodded, “go to her. She gave the Doctors hell when she woke up earlier screaming in some made up language-“

“Welsh” Max said softly, “she would’ve been cursing everyone in Welsh”.

Inés shrugged, “same thing…they had to put her under”.

Max nodded and opened the door, “Inés?”

“Sí?”

“Do you believe Miranda did this to herself?”

Inés looked at Miranda and then back at Max and the fear in his eyes, “have a look at her injuries Max. The angle isn’t right. It was done with precision, someone who knew how to cut a body. They wanted her to be in pain. So no, Detective, I do not think she tried to kill herself”.

Max nodded and moved into the room. The steady beeping of the hospital monitors giving him all the courage he needed to hold her hand in his.

“Schatz. When you wake up we are not having sex for a month. Okay a week…okay a day, but only because I am very mad at you right now” Max sighed and sat down, “no…no I’m not mad. Not at all. Not one bit mad at you. I’m mad at me. I love you Miranda. I love you so much i-it hurts. My love for you is so intense that I feel I might just burst if I go another day without telling you. I-I tell you when you fall asleep first. Clutching me, even though you deny it. Oh my Schatz…my wonderful Schatz. I'd love you even if you had killed someone. If you had killed those men? I would still love you. b-But please my love,” he sniffed and kissed her hands, “please don’t wake up and tell me you did this to yourself. It would break my heart, I’m so sorry…Miranda i-I I’m just so sorry” he cried against her bed. Pressing his face to the white sheets as he broke.


	11. Chapter 11

Miranda was aware of Max as she slowly woke up. It had just gone 3AM. But Max was wide eyed and alert. He had been awake for as long as it had taken her to wake up. Not baring to close his eyes and miss out on seeing her.

“Schatz” he breathed and her resolve crumpled.

“Max” she cried, he pulled her close as best as he could with her handcuffs still being an issue. She struggled, “d-don’t. No! Get off me! Don’t touch me!”

He ignored her, adamantly refused to let her back into her shell.

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, “Miranda shush” he breathed, “I’m here Schatz I’m here…it’s okay it’s okay”.

“Max I didn’t i-I didn’t –“ Miranda broke, “i-I did it i-I killed them i-I i-I Max-“

“Hey now…look at me” he said and stroked her face, tilting her chin lo make her look at him. “I know you didn’t kill them. Schatz, _I know you didn’t kill them_.”

She sniffed and leaned into his touch, “i-i-I’m so sorry, i-I had to had to make you think it” she wheezed and cried again. It was heart breaking to witness his Miranda give into her sobs. Letting what was normally held back so defiantly. A cracked had formed and the dam had broken. He’d fallen for her trickery and broken her heart. He had to find a way to mend it. Especially if breaking her heart had led her to this.

Max pressed her head against his chest and rubbed circles against her back, “listen to my heart beat my love…listen and breathe slowly”.

She gripped his shirt with the closest hand sniffed, resting her ear against his chest she listened out for the steady thud of Max’s heartbeat.

When Max was sure she had fallen back asleep he moved away. Her grip on his shirt intensified. He looked at her and she looked up at him, “I won’t ask you again… but at some point, I do need to know Miranda…everything”.

She nodded, “can I have some water first? I-I’d get it but…” she gestured to the handcuffs and the bandages around her wrists.

Max nodded and filled up a cup with some water, he pressed it to her lips and helped her to drink it. Wiping her mouth after he then sat down again. Neither wanted to break the silence, Max shifted in the hospital seat. It was uncomfy to say the least and made a loud squeaking noise each time he moved.

Miranda was bit her lip for a few minutes, wanting to say something but not knowing how to. Not knowing how she could resolve everything with Max in just a few sentences. Her hands were desperate to touch him for support, to feel his warm embrace once more, but she knew if he did she’d break again. “I went to go get the drugs…left you in bed because I knew if we were together…there’s more chance of us being thought of as corrupt…give you a chance to find out the culprit if I was arrested”.

“So, you knew you had a chance of being arrested?”

“Not at first. But Juan recognised me…his friend grabbed me a-and they had my badge Max. I was screwed”.

Max nodded, “but you escaped? How?”

She nodded, “I bit the one’s hand and tossed him to the floor, I ran back home…to you. Phoned you before I realised I’d left my badge. I uhm, I bought some chewing gum to mask my uhm, well, to hide the fact I’d had that spliff…it might help prove I’m innocent but I uhm, I went back to the area and there they were. Dead”.

“And you didn’t think to phone it in?”

She shook her head, “I searched for my badge and got a phone call telling me that my badge was in the bin and that I shouldn’t call it in. I saw the gun and I sort of knew it was a test. I took both and ran back to you as fast as I could…I couldn’t risk anything else”.

Max nodded, “so…you knew at some point you’d be arrested? That Rico would find your DNA at the crime scene without a proper reason for it being there?”

Miranda nodded, “I just didn’t think it’d be that soon…Rico’s a good pathologist and CSE…even if he got the drugs from Juan, he’s good at his job”.

Max sighed and rested his head in his hands before rubbing his face.

“Do you have any idea who shot them?”

Miranda shrugged. Rubbing the bandages instead of answering. Max watched her and frowned. He wanted to touch her, to reassure her but she shoved her hands to the blankets when he made to move.

“Is it the same person who put you in here?” he added, softer.

Miranda looked at him, her eyes threatened tears, “how can you possibly know someone did this to me? W-why don’t you think _I_ did it? I could’ve, i-it would’ve fitted with what I was feeling…what you said to me…” she trailed off.

“Schatz you will never know how sorry I am about what I said to you. I should never have said it. Of course I want you as my compañeros, I want you as my everything Miranda. I want you here and I am never going to stop wanting you. No matter what you do or have done”.

“But w-what makes you so sure I haven’t- I didn’t –“

“Because I told you” he smiled, “I know you” gently he reached across and brushed the tears from her cheeks, “and I know and trust you with all of my heart” he brushed their lips together and smiled at her softly.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to or if you think I need to be kept in the dark for a while okay?”

Miranda nodded and sniffed, “thank you Max”.

“Anytime Schatz” he kissed her head, “now if I uncuff you will you let me get into the bed? My back and neck have been killing me. I might even hug you”.

Miranda laughed and nodded.

Max smiled and kissed her again before moving to the door, “I might even be able to get some yummy hospital food”.

“Bring any of that food back with you and you’ll be staying in the chair” Miranda threatened and Max smiled. _There was his Miranda._

“Ja I’ll bring you some don’t want you to get all cranky from lack of food” he grinned and moved out of the room, knowing if she had full use of her hands the cup of water would have been thrown at him.

* * *

After being forced to listen to Inés lecture her on police procedure and not going off on her own, Miranda was treated to the Doctor’s lecture on therapy if she was struggling, if she needed time out because of her so-called _suicide attempt_. She also put on a list for therapy which she agreed to but Max knew she would never attend.

She still felt sick from the drugs she’d taken the day before, despite it being a small amount, coupled with her lack of food it had resulted in Miranda throwing up twice in her short stay.

Inés and Max had then both happily told the Doctor she had thrown up the previous day at work.

Which had resulted in a trip down to the toilets to do a pregnancy test, much to Max’s amusement. She’d stifled his jokes by telling him that if she was pregnant, he’d be responsible for a tiny human being who’d call him _Dada_. He’d panicked then, staring at her stomach and muttering a prayer in German. Mercifully, for both of them, it was negative. Just Miranda’s body playing her up at the most inconvenient of times. Max had proceeded to yell at the top of his lungs; _MY GIRLFRIEND ISN’T PREGNANT YES!_

It had brought a sharp squeeze to his hand from Miranda and a tut from Inés.

As the Doctor continued his rant, Miranda covered Max’s mouth with her hand to prevent him from further outbursts. Max retorted by holding her free hand in his. Glaring as Miranda did at the Doctor. Although he didn’t dare glare at Inés. They both saw the unsaid fear Inés had for Miranda. Seeing her Detective on her back with her eyes staring up to the ceiling as her arms lay beside her bleeding out heavily, had terrified their boss.

Once the lectures were _finally_ over, Miranda was officially suspended from work for three days. Thankfully it was nearly a weekend so she’d be able to come back to work on Monday as usual. Both Max and Inés knew they would’ve struggled to keep her off for any longer had it not been a weekend. Miranda found a loophole for everything.

Max looked at her as she struggled into the jacket he had brought her from his apartment. He moved across to her and helped her into it. Stroking a hand down her side and bringing it across to her stomach, “very pleased that nothing is in here that’ll pop out and scream and call me Dada”.

“Biology was never your strong point was it?” Miranda grinned, “put your hand a bit lower and you’ll feel where the baby -”.

“Oh no I know that trick” Max grinned and removed his hand and tapped her nose, “Inés knows we have something to do with Rico’s drugs…I don’t know how much Rico knows but…”.

“Rico” Miranda whispered, “he was there… he he was there last night” she touched her head, “I can’t remember…but he was there…I remember him, he spoke to me”.

Max nodded, “maybe it’s a good thing he’s being suspended then”.

She nodded and sighed, “Max will you take me home? I-I want to be alone tonight”.

“Oh. Uhm, sure yeah”.

“I just need a night…tomorrow I’ll be fine…or maybe Monday.”

“You sure you’ll be okay alone? I mean I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone after all this”.

Miranda nodded and kissed him, “it’s just me being an introvert. I just need a few days to recharge. My head is messy right now…all I’m going to do is sleep”

Max nodded, “well if you do need me I’ll be able to come right over alright?”

Miranda smiled and squeezed his hand before wincing.

“Okay _Missy_ before I leave you alone we are getting that pain medication for you”.

“Max i-“

“If you say you are fine then go on and try doing a push up”.

Miranda pouted, “fine you win. Get me those stupid pain medication”.

Max laughed and gently squeezed her hand, “and we’ll get some food in you. I do not fancy another pregnancy scare every time you are sick just because you’ve not eaten properly”.

“Wear a condom more” she replied.

“Get the pill” he retorted but smiled, “when this is all over we’ll talk about protection in more detail ja?”

Miranda nodded, “can’t wait to discover _just_ how much you know about safe-sex”.

“Oh I can’t wait to discover what the British teach” he grinned and led her over to his car.

“You really don’t want to know”.

“Of course I do. Was it all stiff upper lipped and do not do this before marriage?” he asked, adopting a bad British accent and miming a crude sex act with his hands.

“No” Miranda laughed, “Nothing like…we were given a banana and a condom”.

Max snorted, “what?!”

“Yep. Nerys Hughes got the fastest time for putting it on. No surprise she was pregnant by the end of the year”.

“And what time did you get?” he asked as he helped her put her seat belt on. She smirked and whispered against his ear, “I was always too eager to put it on”.

“Oh now what does that say about you now” Max grinned and kissed her, “my Schatz so keen for sex even then”.

“I’m trying to be an introvert, but my boyfriend keeps kissing me, what does _that_ say about you?” she muttered and smiled, “might need you to come over tomorrow morning at this rate”.

“Your wish is my command Schatz” he grinned before his gaze fell to her wrists, “Miranda…do I need to be worried about who did this to you?”

“I can’t even remember who did this to me Max…I think someone drugged me because there’s no way I would’ve not put up a fight…I have an idea…but it’s not one I’m going to share”.

“You don’t want to incriminate me?”

“I don’t want you to become a target” she said softly and stroked his face, “caru chi” sighed.

Max smiled, “what does that mean?”

She smiled, “just kiss me Max. Before I don’t see you again for a few days I need a kiss”.

Max grinned and pulled her into a kiss, “never going to refuse you kisses Schatz. _My_ Schatz. Never refusing you anything” he growled and kissed her again.

Miranda stroked his chest and pulled back, “if I don’t go now I never will”.

“I won’t complain”.

“No but you’ll complain when I become Irritated or Grouchy Blake”.

Max laughed, “I love those two. They’re my secret favourite Blakey. I like playing them up”.

Miranda rolled her eyes and let Max unbelt her, she shrugged out of the belt and got out of his car.

“I’ll be over tomorrow night with dinner” he said, “you can try and fool me Schatz but I have _seen_ in your fridge…”

Miranda smiled, “I have food”.

“You have a microwave meal. That’s not food”.

“Goodnight Max” she laughed before looking at him seriously, “i-thank you…for not giving up on me. Thank you”.

Max nodded, “I know you have a plan Schatz. And I know things depend on me not knowing…so until tomorrow then, meine liebe”.

After leaving Max, she realised that she didn’t even have a ready-meal in her fridge. She cursed and moved back along the strip and to her local supermarket. It was a small version of Mallorca’s biggest franchise but mercifully, the staff spoke English.

She grabbed a few essentials and paid, ignoring the cashiers looks at her wrists. _God I must look awful_ she reflected as cashier helped her pick up the bags. He then took a bar of chocolate from the side of the till and put it in her bag, “on us” he said.

“Gracias” she whispered softly, not liking how her voice broke at the man’s kindness.

He nodded and stepped back.

She winced and carried the bags back home. She couldn’t even have a shower because of these stupid bandages. Whoever had done this to her hadn’t wanted her to die. It was surgical. Methodical.

_They’d wanted her to be frightened._

She’d found something out and she’d been frightened off.

She walked up the small flight of stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door. Her dog wasn’t there so he must be with a neighbour. She dumped the bags and sighed. Rubbing her wrists, she leaned against the door. Inés had given her 3 days off. Calling it suspension. Rico had been suspended too for the drugs she had planted, but she wasn’t sure how long or permanent that would be given Inés knew it was all down to her.

As she unpacked her bags her phone went, “Blake” she answered.

“Miranda…it’s DI Palmer. I heard you were released from hospital?”

“Yeah…my uhm, injuries weren’t as bad as everyone feared. I was lucky to not have nerve damage”.

“You caused quite a commotion, if I’d’ve known you were going to do this Miranda” Palmer said, “it was very reckless of you”.

“I-I’m sorry ma’am. I really i-I I didn’t see a way out…Max hated me…i-I was so confused”.

“You’re strong Miranda. Very strong, and you have good instincts…I would like you back- now I know you said you were going to stay out here. But think about it, you never tried to kill yourself in London. You were happier”.

“Ma’am-“

“Think about it. I’ll leave you to rest now. I expect the case to be wrapped up by next-week. Think about it” she hung up leaving Miranda staring at her phone in shock. She turned phone off and hid it in a drawer, she didn’t want to comprehend what Palmer had just offered. What she had just said. The meaning of it all. It hurt her head to think about the gravitas of the situation.

Leaving her food in the bag she popped a few of the pain pills and swallowed them with water.

She moved to her sofa and flopped on it. Max had brought her some clothes round to the hospital after hers had been covered in her blood. But he still had her pyjamas at his, he had a lot of her stuff at his. She turned her head and looked at her balcony, she was so exhausted, but sleep wasn’t coming. She sat up and moved onto her balcony. She looked out and rested her arms against the railings. She sighed. Mallorca was her home. It was.

Max was here.

She couldn’t leave him.

_She couldn’t._

_Or could she?_


	12. Chapter 12

When Max turned up at her apartment the next day he noticed two things. The first, she hadn’t locked her door.

The second, she hadn’t unpacked her shopping.

“Miranda Blake if I wanted a _kiss_ and not a _kick_ I would say you were very slacking in your safety” he chuckled and locked the door behind him.

“Miranda?”

He looked out on the balcony, half scared she had jumped, he looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing but greenery, no dead Welsh girlfriend.

He moved to her bedroom and knocked once before entering. Her bed was still made, she hadn’t slept in it.

“Miranda!” he yelled, “MIRANDA!” he was getting worried now, where was she? He moved to her bathroom and pushed at it. The door was stiff as though someone was blocking it.

“No no no no” he muttered, “Schatz! SCHATZ!” he yelled and pushed at the door again. Slipping into the room he saw Miranda passed out on the floor.

“Miranda?!” he knelt and shook her.

She groaned, “Max?” curling closer to his warmth, “mm’time is it?”

His heart skipped a beat as he stroked her face and pulled her into his arms, “oh god you terrified me. Schatz i-I oh God” he kissed her head, “I thought you were dead” he sniffed and kissed her head again.

Miranda gripped him and slowly opened her eyes, “I think I must’ve…been more tired than I thought…sorry”.

Max kissed her head again, “okay I’m taking you to my apartment. I don’t like you being alone”.

Miranda nodded and gripped him, “i-I don’t want to go to London, Max” she muttered, “don’t let me go back to London”.

“What? Schatz you’re not going back there. You’re my wi-girlfriend” he caught himself and kissed her head, he rubbed her back.

“I’ll fight Palmer in every way possible if she even suggests you move back” he promised and kissed her, “now come on. Did you even eat last night?”

Miranda leaned in as he lifted them to a standing position, “what do you think?”

Max laughed, “yeah I thought so…okay what food did you buy?”

Miranda shrugged as he led them through to her kitchen.

“Woah you’re loads of help. You had your pain medication?”

“I took three last night”.

Max rolled his eyes, “Schatz it said take 1 with water every four hours”.

“Yeah well i-I thought I could-“

Max laughed and kissed her, “you are a stubborn woman. Go sit down, I will make you what I can and then I am kidnapping you-don’t you pout at me”.

Miranda chuckled and nodded, “fine” before shuffling over to her sofa. She slumped into it and Max smiled at her.

She fell back to sleep as he put her food away, making her a sandwich. Tutting at the food choices. She’d bought one ready meal, a box of tea bags, one carton of milk and a bread roll. There was a bar of chocolate in there too and he smiled, she never bought chocolate. He’d make sure they took that back to his. He smiled at the thought, he could do a lot of things with chocolate and a warm body.

He looked at Miranda, “definitely taking this with us” he grinned.

He found some slices of meat in her fridge which were mercifully still in date.

“Schatz we need to teach you that food shopping is more than just tea bags and ready-made food”.

He looked up and saw her sleeping. He smiled and put her bread roll on a plate, he carried it over to her and gently shook her, “wake up Schatz”.

She grumbled and opened her eyes, “no”.

Max laughed and knelt down, “I have food. Wake up or I eat it”.

Miranda sat up and rubbed her eyes, “why am I so tired?” she breathed, accepting the roll.

“Maybe because you had 3 tablets when you should’ve had 1?” he laughed and kissed her head, “eat up and I’ll pack your bag”.

“My phone’s in the drawer”.

“Okaay” Max laughed, at least that explained why she hadn’t answered this morning, “Why?”

“Palmer phoned me” she said.

“Did she now? And what did the lovely Palmer want? She’s been hell today…I really need you back to work on Monday or I will be killing her and putting her body in the water” he laughed.

Miranda smiled and put half her roll down, “she just called to wish me well…”

“Woah that’s nice of her” he laughed and got the phone out. He turned it on and looked at her, lost in her head as she finished the roll, he put her kettle on and began to make them both a hot drink. Himself a coffee and her a tea. He added a spoonful of sugar to hers, suspecting she needed a boost.

“When can I have a shower?” she asked softly, running her hands through her hair.

“Well as long as your bandages are on you need to keep them dry…but I have a bath so you can probably have that”.

“I can’t exactly wash properly though”.

Max smiled at her, “there’s ways around that”.

She looked at him and bit her lip, “i-I guess there is…you’d do that?”

Max nodded, “If you asked me to kill someone I’d do it. Helping you wash will be no trouble. Besides, I can pay you back for teasing me”.

“Oh god I think I’d rather skip the help” she groaned but smiled. Max laughed and finished making their drinks and moved to her. Handing her the tea. She sipped it and smiled, “nothing beats a cup of tea”.

“No nothing beats a coffee” Max smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. She sank into his embrace and clutched the mug.

“How’s your wrists?” he asked.

“Sore…don’t suppose I’ll remember who did it”.

Max nodded, “we’ll find out. They tried to kill you Miranda, we’ll find them”.

“Rico was there at some point” Miranda stated, “I know he was…” she shut her eyes as she fought for the memory, “and Inés…I think she was screaming at me in Spanish…or for me…maybe…”.

Max nodded and nearly jumped as her phone went off.

“I’ll get it” he said and put his mug on her table as he moved to the phone. He looked at the caller ID.

“It’s Rico”.

Miranda sat up and put her mug down, she followed him and answered it, putting it on speakerphone so that Max could listen in.

“Rico?”

“Miranda?! Dios mío. I-I you weren’t answering I was worried. I-I need to see you” he sounded both scared and upset. Miranda looked at Max.

“I’m at my apartment…if you want to come over. I’m going back to Max’s tonight”.

“I’ll be over in twenty minutes. I-I’m so sorry Miranda” Rico breathed and hung up.

“Well…that was odd. Something must’ve shaken him” Max said.

Miranda nodded and touched his chest, “hide in the bedroom when he’s here?”

Max opened his mouth to protest but she placed a finger against his lips, “please?” she added.

Max kissed her finger but nodded, holding her fingers he sighed, “I know you have a plan Schatz” he said, “I just wish you could let me know it”.

“My plan isn’t exactly full-proof. I just need to see Rico before I can make any more decisions. Ones that hopefully don’t end with me in hospital _again_ ”.

Max nodded, “I’ll be listening in though. Okay? The second I hear something wrong I will come charging out and have him pinned to the wall before you can even say my name”.

“Well Maximus is a bit of a mouthful” she teased.

Max snorted, “you think my name is Maximus?”

Miranda smirked up at him, “I know your name is Maximus. Christian told me”.

“Schieße” he breathed, “that bastard”.

Miranda rolled her eyes and hugged his waist, “Maximus Winter” she ginned, “suits you”.

“Yeah well…your middle name is… is… oh come on help me out Schatz” Max whined.

Miranda smiled and pulled him into a kiss, “come here, I’ll tell you my middle name one day”.

“I’d rather it was today”.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Miranda huffed and poked Max’s stomach, “go hide then”.

Miranda answered the door, nodding wearily at Rico. He looked terrified at seeing her. Like he hadn’t slept for two days.

In his hand he held flowers. He held them out and she took them, “thank you”.

Rico nodded, “c-can I come in?”

She nodded and stepped back, letting him in before she locked the door behind him.

“So…” he said and looked at her, “we are both suspended” he tried to joke but frowned as he looked at her.

“Miranda…dios mío…I thought you were going to die” he breathed, “there was so much blood. I-I can’t get it out of my head…I keep seeing you lying there…dios mío” he said shakily as tears fell.

“You were there then?” she asked. Still keeping her back to the door. A little bit uncertain of his movements.

“Inés screamed. She screamed so loudly Miranda a-and when I got to you dios... you were lying on the floor…Inés had started to stop the blood b-but the wounds were big”.

Miranda nodded and felt sick, “I’m sorry you had to witness that”.

“I would say seeing you hurt felt good after knowing you had framed me but it didn’t. We are both in the shit...yes?”

Miranda nodded as Rico eyed Max’s coffee mug.

He turned his back to her and she slowly moved left and towards her bedroom.

Rico turned and looked at her, “you think I’m going to hurt you? If it makes you feel better let Max come out…you both need to hear this”.

“No... he’s fine where he is” she said, “let’s move this to the balcony” she said and put the flowers on the side, taking them both to the balcony.

“You don’t know how they work. The _Dominidas_. T-they get to you. They m-make you do things Miranda. They-they find things out I don’t know how they do it but they do. They got me. Just after Carmen and Max broke up. They got me...” he looked down as she sat on one of her seats.

“Sit down Rico” she said.

Rico sat and looked at her, bringing his hands to rest on the table. He was shaking despite the heat.

“I know you planted the drugs on me…i-I know. I watched you go get the drugs Miranda…what they were going to do to you…I had a gun in my hand i-I I was going to kill them. I-I didn’t. I followed you. Made sure that you didn’t get hurt. That they didn’t follow you”.

“So, you knew I hadn’t killed them?”

Rico nodded, “I knew. That’s why I made sure to stay later at the station last night. I knew something would happen” he nodded to her wrists, “I saw them…the wounds. _Someone_ had done it to you…You were out of it but you stirred, kept muttering her name…I knew-“

Miranda nodded, “there was initial stitches…I hadn’t thought… but you did them didn’t you?”

“When Inés yelled I knew. I grabbed my bag and sprinted to you. Inés helped keep you conscious but you weren’t really talking. You just kept saying _Palmer_. We think she drugged you before…b-before she hurt you”.

Miranda nodded, “so you getting the drugs from Juan-“

“I did…someone threatened to have Carmen killed”.

“O-oh…”

Rico nodded.

Miranda looked at her wrists and then at Rico, “you know Max and I getting together was because of you and Carmen”.

“Yeah?”

She smiled and nodded, “he was jealous so I made him paella-“

“Max loves paella”.

“Mmm….” She smiled, “if I’d’ve known that I would’ve made it months ago”.

Rico laughed, “the way to Max’s heart is very much through food”.

Miranda nodded and reached for Rico’s hand, “we might both be in deep shit right now. You accused of handling drugs, me…murder… but there is something we _both_ can do. I’ve got an idea for us to end this once and for all. But you can’t tell Max”.

Rico nodded, “I understand”.

“No Rico” she sat up, “this will depend on our _reactions_. On everything. Max _cannot_ know”.

Rico caught her meaning, “dios Miranda. What are you going to do?”

Miranda looked at her bandages and then out at the harbour, “I’m going to break his heart”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Miranda... I mean at this point even I don't know what she's gonna do... well I do...but spoilers ;)


	13. Chapter 13

“It’s only my wrists that are injured Max I can still walk”.

“I know but carrying you is fun” he grinned down at her.

Miranda rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek as he lay her on his bed.

After Rico had left, Max had insisted that they go back to his. He’d packed her a bag and had been surprisingly delicate in his choices for her. Even packing toiletries and other essentials she didn’t know he knew she kept.

 _“Well you are a woman”_ Max had countered when she’d asked.

Miranda smiled at him, “you know…the Doctor didn’t say we couldn’t have sex”.

Max laughed, “Miranda we had a pregnancy scare yesterday. We are not having sex”.

“Scare Max, a scare. And besides I knew I wasn’t pregnant. Come on I know you want it”.

“Pfft _Ja_ always with you but I can control myself”.

“You really can’t” she replied, “but go on”.

Max rolled his eyes and sat beside her, “I want you to keep relaxed this weekend whilst I work. Palmer has sent me over some files. She’s being nice” he made a face at the word _nice_ , before looking at her, “I want you to have a bath and actually have food with your tablet. Not water or 3 tablets to make the pain fade quicker”.

“That’s not why i-“ she cut off and pouted, “fine I thought it would make me heal”.

Max grinned and nudged her, “so…you want to let me wash you?”

She looked at him, eyes softening before darkening in lust, “you mean do I want you to run your hand across my naked body?”

Max laughed, “see you are the real needy one in this relationship” he kissed her and smiled, “but yes, I do very much want to run my hands across your naked body. Twice”.

Miranda moved so she was half in his lap, half on the bed, “well then, carry me to the bathroom…I can’t take my clothes off alone just so you know”.

Max laughed and gripped her tightly, “if that’s the case you won’t be wearing clothes at all this weekend”.

* * *

Max had all the intentions of being romantic and giving Miranda a bath. But the second her lips touched his as she stood half naked before him. All thoughts left his mind.

“You see” Miranda grinned at him as she wrapped her body around his.

“You use sex as a weapon admit it” he laughed and kissed up her neck, “not that I mind. Really I don’t”.

Miranda smiled wickedly at him and purred in his ear, “now that I’ve got you hot and bothered, I want a bath”.

She pulled free from Max and took her trousers off. She let them fall to the floor and smirked at him.

Max whined, “you can’t seriously turn me on and then-“

“Oh I can” she grinned and pressed her body to his, “I quiet enjoy turning you on Max Winter”.

Max gripped her and slipped his hand down her side, “after the bath” he murmured against her ear, “I am hiding all of your clothes... keeping you in my bed and maybe tying you to it”.

“Promises promises” she murmured and kissed his cheek before getting into the bath. She rested her hands above the water and looked at him.

He smiled and approached, kissed her head and knelt beside the bath tub, “don’t think I’m not going to tease you just because you are in soapy water Miranda. I’ve got magic fingers”.

Miranda laughed, “what a line” before smiling at him, “well what are you waiting for. Put your _magic fingers_ to good use”.

* * *

Miranda liked watching Max sleep. He might think that she liked being spooned, but she knew that he liked to wrap his body to hers, to rest his head against her chest. She loved the way his body felt against hers, keeping her warm and secure even as he slept. Protecting her despite having continuous proof that she could look after herself.

She stroked a hand threw his hair as he snored softly.

He was exhausted from work and having been panicked she was dead at her apartment because she’d taken 3 not 1 tablets, it had all taken its toll on Max’s body. Coupled with then getting them food and after their tirade in the bath she knew he needed to sleep. So, after convincing him to have dinner in bed she’d lulled him into sleep. Rubbing his back and pulled him close, it hadn’t taken much for him to fall into a deep sleep.

Tomorrow, Max finally had a day off. It was also her last day off before she was due back at work. Inés had contacted her and told her that the cell still looked a mess, but that Palmer had volunteered to help clean it.

 _I bet she had_ Miranda had thought darkly.

Max grumbled her name suddenly, sending all thoughts of Palmer to the back of her mind.

“Mmm?” she said and stroked his cheek.

“Sleep” he said.

Miranda chuckled and kissed his head, “I will _cariad_ ” she brought her arms around his body and smiled, “my heart will be yours forever Max” she breathed, knowing he was falling back into his deep sleep.

He shifted and squeezed her waist, “mm good” he breathed and kissed her chest before settling back to sleep.

Miranda smiled and stroked his head again before letting her eyes drift shut. Tomorrow was a new day. And one she had many _many_ intentions on showing Max just how much he meant to her.

* * *

“Why you are re-reading that book? You’ve read it once…what’s the point in reading it again” Miranda said from the dining table. Max looked at her from his position on the sofa, he was affronted to say the least, “it’s a classic!” he exclaimed.

“So? The words don’t change each time do they?”

“Well no but – but it’s a classic!”

“So you’ve said” she laughed, “but you know the story, why re-read it?”

Max rolled his eyes, “I like it. I re-read it because it happens to be one of my favourite books. Haven’t you ever read a book again Miranda?”

“Nope. I buy e-books. Easier to store, easier to delete once finished. No books to take up space”.

“Okay we are getting you some _actual_ books. Physical books you can mark, write in, make note- don’t you pout at me Miranda Blake” Max laughed and pointed his finger at her.

“What books did you like reading?” he asked and grabbed his laptop, bringing up a shopping website so they could look at books.

“We really doing this?” she asked as he approached her with his laptop.

“Yes we are really doing this! You have to have favourite books that you want to re-read Miranda”.

“Do I?”

Max laughed and put the laptop down beside her, “yes Schatz. You do”.

“But I just don’t get it. You know the story. You don’t need to re-read it. It’s like watching the same episode of something over and over”.

“Do you or do you not listen to the same album when you go for a run?”

“Well yes but-“

“It’s the same principles Miranda” Max smiled and kissed her head, “now, tell me…what are some books that you have read and that you liked”.

Miranda huffed and resisted his charms for half a second, “fine. Fine…” she leaned back in the chair and shrugged, “I liked this one book about introverts”.

“Only the one?”

“It was _good!”_ she exclaimed, “I liked what the author had to say”.

“Okaay have you got a name for me _Miss Serious Pouty Face_ ” Max teased.

“I’ve got several names for you” she muttered but sat up, “the book was called _Quiet_ and it was by Susan Cain. I read it when I first came out here”.

Max nodded, “so, the first book you were reading when I saved your life”.

“No, the first book I read when I came out here” she repeated with a grin.

“And I saved your life” he added and grinned at her.

Miranda rolled her eyes but nodded as he tapped away at the keyboard, adding the book to the cart.

“What else?”

“Uh well I guess the uh this book about the brain. I saw it in a bookshop in London and it looked insightful but I didn’t get it because I’m not a fan of hardb-“

“Tell me the title” he said softly, “and it’s all yours Schatz”.

Miranda placed her hand on his arm, “Max I’m happy to just keep to my e-books”.

“And I want to show you the joys of re-reading and marking books Miranda” Max smiled, “come on, didn’t you ever read the same book over and over as a kid? Didn’t you ever just read a book again and again till it broke?”

“Well I guess I went over my piano book a lot”.

“That’s not reading” Max replied, “didn’t your parents ever read to you?”

“Once I was old enough to read alone they left me to my own devices. Tough love but I was reading at a teenager level by the time I was 8”.

Max’s brow furrowed, “the more you tell me about little Miranda the more I want to hug her…Schatz y-your life-“

“It’s in the past now. This is the present”.

Max nodded once, “fine…okay so what was that brain book you liked?”

“ _The Gendered Brain_ ”.

Max nodded and within a few clicks it was in his basket, “any fiction?”

Miranda stroked a hand up his back and shrugged, “I just tend to read non-fiction”.

“You ever read _Sapiens_ by Yuval Noah Harari?”

She shook her head, “is it good?”

“ _Ja_! I read it on holiday and I had to re-read it as soon as I got back. It’s very good. You’ll love it” he said and moved to his bookcase. He looked across shelves for it before he handed it to her. She took it and looked at the blurb.

“You read that Schatz and tell me you don’t want to re-read it. Now I am going to order these books and you will re-read them because I want you to tell me about them. Give me a book report”.

She looked at him suddenly, “you know you being all bossy is actually really hot”.

Max grinned, “good. Now go read your book Schatz or I’ll spoil the end of Harry Potter for you”.

“Harry what?” Miranda asked.

Max’s face fell open in surprise, “Schatz. You- you best be joking”.

She shook her head and opened the _Sapiens_ book, “I told you. I read non-ficiton”.

“Ja but even still, as a kid you never read it?”

“Nope. I was only ever allowed to read non-fiction, or classics. My Mam liked Charles Dickens so we had a few of his books in the house”.

“Oh Schatz am I going to have some fun educating you on Harry Potter. You know I first thought you’d be a Ravenclaw but actually I think you are a Gryffindor hybrid with Ravenclaw. You are brave but so clever. So willing to risk your life to save someone else and yet still have the time to plan out how you are going to seduce me after”.

“Max you said a whole lot of nonsense there. What have ravens got to do with Harry Potter?”

Max chuckled, “just you wait Schatz. I defy you to not like Harry Potter” before he took the laptop away from her fingers as he noticed there were trying to close his shopping cart.

“Bad Schatz” he grinned, “go read and pout”.

“I don’t pout when I read” Miranda said indignantly.

“Oh you so do” Max laughed and kissed her quickly, “but lucky for you it’s endearing”.

* * *

Max ordered her a few extra books as she read, a couple of times she put her finger at her place and looked at him.

“You made notes here…” she said.

Max nodded, “you can make them too if you want. I can read your thoughts you can read mine”.

Miranda smiled softly, “you’d let me do that?”

Max nodded and approached her, handing and over a pencil, “of course”.

Miranda smiled, “you aren’t allowed to read them…not for a bit”.

“Okay, I will leave you to write your notes… I’m going to make us patatas bravas…or close to it. I have potatoes and tomatoes somewhere”.

“Tomatoes are in the top shelf on the left” Miranda muttered.

Max smiled and kissed her, “why thank you Schatz” before moving off to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The books Max orders her are the following:
> 
> Quiet by Susan Cain  
> The Gendered Brain by Gina Rippon  
> Harri Potter a Maen yr Athronydd by JK Rowling  
> Behave by Robert Sapolsky  
> Ten Types of Human by Dexter Dias  
> Invisible Women by Caroline Criado Perez
> 
> All are brilliant books and whilst the top one is definitely the book she was reading in episode 1, the rest are books I've enjoyed and know Miranda would've too!


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night after Max fallen asleep, Miranda looked at the notes she had made in the book.

Against Max’s surprisingly neat handwriting in the section dubbed _The Tree of Knowledge_ where he had wrote his own bit of knowledge she had wrote; _I love you Max Winter, that is the knowledge I give to you in this book. My love for you._

Miranda smiled and put the book on the bedside table before looking at him.

She sighed softly and relaxed her body into his. It hadn’t taken her long to get used to constantly sleeping with Max and after spending Friday night alone she hadn’t wanted to go back to being alone ever again. Consequently, they had silently agreed to either spend their nights at hers or his. Despite her having a nice view of Mallorca at her apartment, she liked staying at his, it felt warm and homely. Lived in. Loved. And until she had to break his heart she would absorb as much love as possible.

They fell into a deep, dreamless sleep clutching one another. Unaware of the dangers that would soon befall them.

* * *

Miranda grumbled as she entered the Interview Room, she limped over to a chair and slumped into it before saying hello to either Palmer or Max.

“You’re late” Palmer said, “and on your first day back... not a good start Detective”.

Max leaned above and over Miranda and looked down at her with a smile, “you okay Schatz?”

“No, I bloody fell over on my run” she snapped.

“Oh Schatz” he chuckled and kissed her head, “I told you running’s bad for you”.

Palmer laughed, “ _you_? You fell over? I knew you couldn’t run. All those days you said you were keeping active”.

Max looked at Palmer, “she can too run. She’s fit, fitter than me and I bet a hell of a lot fitter than _you_. Just because she fell over doesn’t mean she’s immune to falling over!”

“Max” Miranda said and placed a hand on his, “it’s fine. Just sit?”

“No I’m getting you a coffee and another chair”.

“Max I’m fine-“

“You were limping. You are _not_ fine”.

“Max-“

“Oh for heavens sake stop being such a baby Miranda!” Palmer exclaimed, “Winter just go and get whatever you want I need a break from your pathetic squabbles!”

Max glared but kissed Miranda’s head and left the room.

“Finally!” Palmer said, “God he’s annoying. I know you are fucking him Miranda but how do you cope with his persistence?”

Miranda flushed, “i-I we- uhm, we-“

“Oh _come on_ Miranda. I know you’re just using him to get rid of excess emotion. Fucking him can’t be that good can it?”

“Ma’am-“

“ _Really_? Because that offer of a job is still there…if you want to come back to London. I need someone with your obsessiveness. My men have failed me. Got caught”.

Miranda looked at Palmer and bit her lip, “m-ma’am-“

“You’re a brilliant copper Miranda. You’ve worked it out surely? I didn’t hurt you _that_ much…I’m sorry I had to do it but you’re my best Detective, I had to get you to work it out…”

She nodded, “i-I I have”.

“And you’ve not said anything so I can only assume you want to work with me again?”

Miranda nodded, “I did- do”.

Palmer smiled, “I’ll give you a few days…fuck him a few more times. Then we can go home”.

“I’ll need time to think ma’am. This is my home, I’ll need time to process it all”.

“Of course you will, I’m giving you until Friday”.

Max opened the door and placed a coffee by Miranda’s side, “I stole some of Davíd’s special blend”.

Miranda smiled at him, “he’ll kill you for that”.

Max laughed, “I’ll hide behind you Schatz” he then pulled a chair out, “foot on that. Now”.

“Max-“

“Fine” he smiled and lifted both her feet onto the chair much to Miranda’s amusement.

“Put them down” she ordered but smiled at him.

“Nope” he smiled and touched the left ankle. She hissed, “ow Max! What was that for?!”

“Ahhh so it’s the left” he smiled and shoved the right foot off the seat.

“Ow” she winced and sat up.

Palmer groaned and grabbed her phone, “I can’t be in the same room as you two” before grabbing a file as she left the room.

“Thank god she is gone” Max stated, “now let me look at the ankle”.

Miranda sipped her coffee and nodded to him.

He gently lifted her ankle up and sat on the chair before letting her foot rest in his lap. Pushing her trousers up he winced at the sore, bruised limb.

“Told you running is bad for you” he grinned and stroked the bruise. She winced but nodded, “it absolutely kills Max”.

“I’ll be sure to carry you everywhere then…perfect, I can keep you in bed and in my arms when we are not at work”.

Miranda laughed, “fine. But if I’ve got you at my beck and call you better get some actual teabags and not those ones you stole from Marco”.

Max grinned, “I bought PG Tips”.

Miranda smiled wide, “yeah? Might just keep you for them then”.

“Schatz you are stuck with me now admit it”.

She grinned, “I like that. Being stuck with you…I’ll need to get bandages for my ankle. I can’t put any pressure on it”.

Max nodded and carefully put her ankle back on the seat. He kissed her head, “I’ll be right back my Schatz. With bandages…more kissing-“

“You and I both know what your kissing leads to. No kissing”.

“Not even a little one?”

Miranda pouted but smiled as he copied her pout, “fine. One kiss, on the cheek”. 

“Mouth”.

“Cheek”.

“Try and stop me with your dodgy ankle” he laughed and kissed her quickly. He moved to the door, “I’ll be back with a first aid kit Schatz”.

“Don’t trip” she threatened and finished her coffee.

Max grinned and blew her a kiss before she left the room.

Miranda sighed and rested her head in her hands. She looked across at Max’s phone and reached for it, she unlocked it and saw he’d been phoning Inés. And usually, quite early. When he’d claimed to have been sleeping.

She put his phone down and sighed, “you’re in deep shit here Blakey”.

A phone rang out. A quick glanced showed her that it wasn’t her or Max’s phone. Palmer had taken hers with her so…

Miranda groaned as she tried to stand. Limping her way over to Palmer’s side of the desk, she gripped it tightly and looked through the files. She found the offending device and saw it was a black burner phone.

Miranda breathed slowly, she answered it.

“Palmer. Did she buy it? Palmer? Did you get her? Is she coming back with you? Or are going to frame her for his death?”

Miranda hung up and put the phone down, backing up to the wall. She should _not_ have answered the phone. She should _not have done that!_

Hurrying over to the chair she cried out as her ankle twisted and she fell to the floor. She dragged herself to the seat, her ankle useless as she lifted it to the chair as Max came into the room.

“So I couldn’- heyyy what’s wrong?”

Max approached her, sensing a change had befallen her in the short time he’d been away.

“It just really hurts Max” Miranda said, stroking his cheek.

Max smiled and kissed her palm before putting the kit on the table.

“Dr Winter is here” he grinned and grabbed a bandage he moved to her foot and wrapped it. Being as gentle as he could. He noticed his phone had been moved. He pocketed it and smiled at her.

“Anywhere else hurting?”

She shook her head, eyeing up how he would react. What he could do. Her ankle would mean he could easily overpower her.

“Just my lips. Kiss them better?” she grinned.

Max laughed, “I knew you’d come around to my lips”.

He leaned close to kiss her but pulled back, “but we have work to do. Rico is back in for his interview. I’m doing it all on my own…you can watch but apparently having someone who was recently arrested interviewing someone isn’t _standard procedure_. Which is stupid because we both know he isn’t corrupt or does drugs…but Palmer wants a record of him being interviewed” Max snorted.

“Max-“

“And besides, he can always look at your ankle and tell me exactly _what_ I can do to you tonight” he grinned.

Miranda smirked, “I hope all he says is stay in bed”.

“I’m all for that one Schatz” he laughed.

“Max? Miranda?” Rico said softly at the door. He looked wary of Max, “y-you wanted to see me before you interviewed me?”

Max nodded, “is anyone in there?” he nodded to behind the glass of the interview room.

Rico shook his head, “no”.

Max nodded and lifted Miranda into his arms. She yelped and gripped him tightly.

Rico looked at them, “Max what are you-“

“She hurt her ankle” he said, “running” before carrying her to the door. Rico moved out of the way and they moved to the aforementioned room.

Rico followed.

Max rested Miranda on the table.

“Will you look at it?”

“Max, I deal with dead bodies. Not ones who can kick me” Rico said but moved towards Miranda.

“She knows what will happen if she kicks you” he grinned.

Miranda pouted but gripped him tightly as Rico touched her injured ankle.

“Ow some warning Rico!”

“Siento” Rico murmured, “it feels twisted Miranda. Keep it elevated and plenty of ice packs”.

“You’re a good man Rico” Max stated, “really good right?”

“I like to think so”.

“Max don’t do this-“

“And despite everything you still want to help the world. Find out why people do what they do. What injuries a body can take? How to hurt them without killing” his eyes drifted to Miranda’s bandaged wrists.

“Well yes of course. Max-“

Max shook his head, “look we don’t think you are for a second Federico... we had to do that to see how you would react. That _Witch_ thinks you are corrupt, so she wants me to interview you…so act like you don’t know we know you aren’t corrupt…m-maybe we could work out a story as to why the drugs were there. A running joke between us perhaps” Max said. Rico glared through the glass at where Palmer stood. Going over files and cases.

“I don’t like her. She tries to take you away Miranda. That is not good. I know you and Max are… you have something worked out. Something to get rid of that _Witch_ but you are my friend and I want you to stay Miranda, please do not change because of her…”.

Miranda smiled, “thank you Rico”.

Rico grinned cheekily at Max.

“Rico you got five seconds to move or I will be doing the kicking Miranda can’t” Max grinned back.

“Keep her in bed Max. No pressure on her ankle...carry her if you have to” he grinned and ran out of the room. Leaving Max and Miranda alone.

* * *

Given she had hurt her ankle, Miranda was forced to stay in the station and go over her case notes.

Max had taken Davíd much to his annoyance, on a trip to a few locations on the island that they knew the Domindas’ gangs hung out.

It meant she had been left alone with Palmer but after a quick text to Inés, she had been sent on a wild goose chase.

She had been alone in the room for a few minutes when the door went.

“So?”

Miranda turned and looked at Rico, “she’s going to try and kill Max and frame me for it”.

Rico nodded and handed her a bag, “everything you need is in there. I’m spending my suspension with Carmen. I want to keep an eye on her, I don’t want to risk anything”.

Miranda nodded, “Thank you Rico…i-I’m going to wrap it all up by tomorrow. Palmer wants an answer by Friday but I’m not risking Max’s life. Each day we uncover more she gets more and more restless…I don’t want him to know she’s corrupt. I can’t let him know too much”.

“You’re treading a dangerous line with what you’ve done Miranda”.

Miranda shrugged, “I worked for three years in _Vice_ Rico…I’ve done worse”.

“Worse?”

Miranda went silent, “I have work to do Rico”.

“If ever you tell Max that I think he will never let you go” Rico said and placed a hand on her shoulder, “i-I might not see you again might I”.

Miranda brought her papers close and looked in the bag Rico had brought her, “no you might not…thank you for everything Rico”.

She touched his hand and squeezed before letting go.

Rico took one last look at Miranda and hung his head, “please don’t die” he whispered softly and left the room.

Miranda grabbed the bag Rico had brought her and stood. She took her phone and hobbled over to the toilets with the bag, ready to put her plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Miranda's plan be???


	15. Chapter 15

Miranda had to be quick, she had to. She adjusted her shirt and grabbed her phone. Typing in a number she looked at herself. She still looked pale and in her pale blue shirt her wrists stood out more.

She couldn’t wait to get them off.

She pressed call and leaned her body against the door, blocking anyone from coming in.

_“Hello?”_

“It’s me”.

_“…Mi-“_

“Don’t. Just listen to me, I don’t have long. Max is under my protection. As is Rico and Inés and anyone else I am friends with you understand?”

_“You can’t call me after all this time and demand-“_

“Of course I can”.

_“…fine. Fine. What about Palmer?”_

Miranda smirked, “I’ve got a plan for her…but if that backfires…she’s all yours”.

_“Death will be a mercy for what I will do to do her Mini. I want to see you”._

“I can’t”.

_“It’s not up for debate. How long have you got?”_

“An hour” she said, “seriously. I’m working; trying to hide your messes”.

_“That’s not your job…”_

“Cleaning up corruption? Of course it is. Where do you want to meet?”

_“Walk left out of the station for five minutes”._

The call ended and Miranda breathed slowly, she didn’t realise how much her hands were shaking.

She was playing with fire now. But if this was what she had to do to keep Palma safe she would do it.

She looked at a selfie Max had sent her and smiled. He was pulling a silly face, grumpy at being kept away from her.

She rolled her eyes and replied; _I would offer to make it up to you, but Rico said I have to rest…. ;) X_

Max’s reply was instant; **_oh you’ll rest, don’t worry Xx_**

Miranda smirked and sent him a selfie in reply. Trying to be serious but her eyes told a different tale. Max replied with two heart eyed emojis and she smiled.

She was doing the right thing.

She was.

* * *

Miranda hobbled down and out of the station, one she turned left she relaxed her foot. Giving herself a limp had allowed her to stay in the station and keep her eyes on Palmer and the rapidly escalating situation.

A car pulled up beside her.

“Get in”.

Miranda put her hands on her hips and glared, “show me proof”.

A picture was placed in the window and she felt her heart stop. It was a drawing she had done years ago. So many years she had completely forgotten about it.

She opened the door and got into the car. It drove on before he broke the silence.

“I want to kill her for what she’s done”.

“If you want to kill everyone who’s hurt me Donne, you’ll have a pretty long list”.

“Everyone needs a hobby Miri”

“ _Don’t_ call me that” she said.

Donne shrugged and turned left down the strip, “Mini I’ve killed people for speaking to me with that tone”.

“Would you like a gold star? A well done? You’re a _killer_ Donne”.

“As are you. My two dealers Mini...”.

“I didn’t kill them”.

“Oh?”

“Palmer did. I just thought if anything would get your attention that would”.

Donne laughed, “very clever of you. My silent partner even now”.

Miranda shrugged and looked at a message from Max. She smiled at the second selfie he had sent her.

“Your boyfriend?”

Miranda looked ahead, “hurt him and I’ll do worse to you than you’ve ever done. They won’t even be able to identify your body”.

Donne chuckled, “fierce Mini…so fierce…”.

“Yeah well I love him. Love changes people”.

“I’ve been watching you since you came to Palma. When I saw you on that reality show and Max came in with his gun I was pleased. Mini finally had someone looking out for her, bit of a shame he’s German but from what I’ve seen he’s a good man”.

“Have you got anything else to say Donne? Only I’m at work.”

“This is work. You’re getting information from an informant. Palmer is staying along the Arenal, in one of the apartments above. Room 203”.

“What do you want me to do with that information?”

“Whatever you want. Kill her or bring her in. I don’t care, she’ll get her dues. I know you’ve got a plan. If it goes wrong I’ll keep him protected from her”.

Miranda nodded, “that’s all I need”.

“I’ll be in touch Mini”.

Miranda stilled and looked at Donne. Finally taking him in. His blonde hair kept short against his head. Cold green eyes with lines around them revealing his age. He looked at her, smiling an all too familiar smile.

“Okay” she said and smiled back.

“If you do survive I’ll expect updates. You are part of this now”.

Miranda nodded and opened the car door as he pulled up.

“You’ve not changed all that much since I last saw you, y’know?”

She got out and looked at Donne, “look me up Donne. You’ll find out just how much I’ve changed” she shut the door and saw Donne had just done a loop of the station. He’d pulled up at the back of the station. She looked around and hoped Max wasn’t back yet. She pulled on her limp again and hobbled into the station, making her way to Inés office.

* * *

To say Max was a little bit frustrated at having to be put with Davíd whilst Miranda had stayed at the station, was an understatement. He knew how to work with Miranda. They could walk and run and not have to say a word, just knowing what the other needed without words.

But Davíd talked non-stop about his coffee, family, what he listened to, was watching on tv… he suddenly appreciated Miranda’s silence so much more upon arriving back at the station.

Each location they had gone to turned out to be dead ends, either they’d been tipped off or they weren’t real locations to begin with.

He approached Miranda with trepidation and saw two coffees by her hand.

He grinned and kissed her head, “is that for me?”

She looked up at him and pulled his lips to hers, “maybe” she murmured and patted his cheek, “have fun without me?”

“Of course” he grinned.

“Good” she smiled and sipped her coffee, “so, any luck on your trip?”

“Nope. None at all. Every single lead was rubbish. It was _such_ a waste of time” he moaned and drained half his coffee in one gulp, “Oo this is the good stuff…this is _Inés’_ stuff”.

Miranda nodded with a smile.

“How did you get it without her knowing?”

“I have my ways” she smiled and looked at him, “you like?”

Max grinned, “if you can get me cups of Inés’ special coffee I may just have to marry you”.

“We’ve been dating a few weeks Max, marriage is nowhere-“ Max cut her off by kissing her, “I know, but I can dream” he moved her injured foot so that it rested on top of his lap.

“One day” she said and smiled as he stroked a finger up her ankle.

He smiled at her, “yeah?”

She sipped her coffee and smiled at him, “just behave you…I need to clear a few things from my desk. A few old files I was looking over before Palmer came over…and I think I left my sunglasses there the other day…”

“Is that your roundabout way of asking me to go get them?”

Miranda grinned, “yep. But don’t worry it can wait. I want food”.

Max laughed and nodded, gently moving her foot from his lap and to the chair he finished his coffee, “you know if Inés finds out about you stealing her coffee” he grinned.

“She’s not going to find out though, is she?” Miranda asked sweetly, a trace threat in her words. Max gulped, “nope” whilst she wasn’t a killer, _that he knew of_ , she could be very scary when she wanted to be. Very scary.

She turned her head and rubbed her chest before going back the paperwork.

“Those books dispatched by the way…should be with us sometime this week”.

“I bet you can’t wait for me to re-read them”.

“Ja of course” he said, “You want another coffee to go with your pretend food?”

“I’ve got food” she said and held up her bag, “and before you start yes I’ve got my medication”.

Max smiled and took her now empty mug, “okay okay…just remember _1_ not _3”._

Miranda rolled her eyes and raised a finger to him. He took it and squeezed, “that’s not very nice Blake”.

“Ow let me go!” she laughed and tried to pull her finger free, “ _Maax_!”

Max kissed the finger and moved to the door, “don’t miss me too much”.

“Easily done” she replied and pulled out her lunchbox.

Max chuckled and left the room.

* * *

Max, being Max, decided to go and get Miranda’s sunglasses before they forgot them again. So, before he got his lunch he moved to the office. Searching her desk for them, “Miranda you might be the tidiest person I know but I definitely, think your desk has seen better days” he smiled and lifted up files. He didn’t even know what file she wanted, a few glances at each file told him that she was reading up on _his_ old cases.

“Strange habits there Blake” he chuckled. His eyes found one he’d looked into two years previous, that had a tenuous link to the _Dominidas_. He picked that one up and looked at it before putting it down, it would better for him to just ask her what file she wanted. He would settle on just getting her sunglasses for now. Miranda had left them on her desk, or rather was adamant she had left them on her desk. But as Max looked down, he saw they were on the floor. He chuckled and bent to pick them, “always got me cleaning up after you ey Blake”.

Suddenly, there were voices from the other end of the corridor. He knew everyone was either out for lunch or working on their own cases, leaving the office silent. Even Inés was nowhere to be found. He had always assumed that Inés lived there, but she was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she had found out Miranda had stolen some of her coffee and had gone to have a word.

But these noises made him wary, it was Palmer for sure, as he heard the door to Inés office go, he instinctively dropped to the floor and hid underneath Miranda and his shared desk. Tucking his long body against himself as he heard Palmers’ voice in the room.

“No she’s so stupid she’s convinced I’m on her side. Love has blinded her. Even trying to kill her hasn’t wavered her want of staying here…she’s forgotten that part. Oh I don’t know, she’s always been a lose canon…no…oh leave him to me. Of course I will. She’s coming back to London with me even if it’s in a body bag, I’m bringing her home. He’s German, of course I can destroy him”.

Max’s breath hitched.

“Maybe I’ll frame Miranda for his death… if she won’t come back with me willingly that is” she laughed and moved to stand by Miranda’s desk, “I’m downloading a file to her server now. They’ll connect the dots here eventually. God it’s dreadful, all this heat and eugh touching. Awful. They can’t even make a decent cup of tea. I’d like to hurt their boss, she’s so rude”.

Max looked at Palmer’s legs, praying that Miranda wouldn’t suddenly phone him.

“There all done”.

Max edged closer to his side of the desk as Palmer moved closer to Miranda’s desk, “I’ve taken one of the files she was reading. She’s clever but she doesn’t believe that much without proof. More likely to trust her gut yes or that idiot, bloody fool”.

Max gritted his teeth.

“Done. Thank you again, we’ll make sure that she gets it”.

Palmer ended the phone call and pocketed the phone as another phone went off.

Max froze and for a second thought it was his phone before he realised, Palmer must have a second phone.

“Miranda! No I’m not busy…oh no I don't. Do you need something? Oh not to worry then…sounds lovely bye” she hung up abruptly.

“Stupid woman” Palmer muttered and slammed Miranda’s desk shut before walking over to the door. Max watched her go and then waited a few minutes before emerging from underneath the desk.

“Schieße” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... who is Donne???


	16. Chapter 16

Max walked back to Miranda and sat wordlessly beside her, keeping her foot on his lap. He put her sunglasses on the table and stared at the wall in front of them. Stroking her ankle slowly so as to distract his mind.

“Something wrong Max?” Miranda asked.

Max looked at Miranda who was focused on the files in front of her.

“n-No…it can wait. You’re staying at mine tonight right?”

She looked at him and smiled as though trying not to laugh, “I thought we’d agreed on yours this morning…or maybe I agreed as you pinned me to the bed”.

Max laughed, “ja I didn’t hear that. Your thighs were wrapped around –

“Please do not finish that sentence” Palmer stated as she walked in, dropping a case file on top of Miranda’s work.

“You really shouldn’t leave your work lying around Miranda” Palmer said, “I found that one by the espresso maker”.

Miranda looked across at it and Max caught a glimpse of it.

It was the file he’d glanced at, the one from Miranda’s desk. The one he had seen Palmer take.

“Thanks ma’am…guess my brain isn’t fully in gear this morning”.

“It appears so”.

Miranda nodded and rubbed her bandages, “these are irritating me” she grumbled, “can’t I just keep the gauze over it and take the bandages off?”

“No Schatz” Max smiled and took one of her hands. She pulled it back before he could hold it for long making Max frown.

Palmer had been here too long if Miranda was shrinking away from being touched again.

“Sorry” she said, “they’re just irritating me”.

“You’re irritating me” Palmer stated, “you did something stupid, suffer the consequences Miranda” she eyed Max briefly before looking at Miranda again.

“Hey I saw that!” Max snapped, “I don’t know what your problem with me is, but if I want to be loving with my girlfriend at work I will. Okay? You and your uptight _Britishness_ won’t change that. I am being civil to you for her sakes why can’t you do the same?”

Palmer raised her eyebrows, “you’re making an assumption that I care about my officers wellbeing?”

“You should do” Max snapped, “before you came along Miranda was fine. Now she’s been in hospital for a _suspected_ suicide attempt. Inés looked terrified for her, I’ve never seen her look so scared. When Miranda was held captive by a gunman, _she_ authorised it to go live. She wouldn’t risk Miranda’s life. I’m pretty sure she knew I loved Miranda then. I-I” he looked at Miranda, “it was breaking me to have you in danger Schatz”.

She took his hand in hers, “sit down cariad” she breathed.

Palmer tutted, “emotions getting the better of you, Detective Winter”.

Max glared and suddenly lifted Miranda over his shoulder, “I really don’t like you”.

“The feeling’s mutual I can assure you” Palmer replied.

“Max! Max put me down! For god’s sake will you just both calm it! MAX!” Miranda yelled, “put me down I’m not a child!”

Max ignored her and grabbed her bag with one hand and carried her out of the room and towards the office.

He put her on his desk and stood with his hands his hips, “not a child huh?” he asked as she sulked.

“You picked me up!” she snapped and shoved his shoulder.

“Well I wanted to get you away from that _Bitch_ ” he sighed and stroked her cheek, “I know it was childish of me to do this b-but…well, she pissed me off”.

Miranda laughed and looked at her desk, she frowned once before looking back at him, “she pissed me off too”.

“Yeah?”

“She disrespects you Max…I really don’t like that” she said and sorted out his shirt. She pulled him close by the lapels of his jeans and smiled softly.

He smiled and stroked her face, “I did have an ulterior motive to bringing you here”.

“Mmm?”

“I can kiss you”.

Miranda smiled and pulled his face close, he leaned to kiss her but she dodged and whispered in his ear, “no kissing until you go apologies to Palmer for yelling”.

“Miranda” Max pouted and placed his hands on her thighs, “if you’re going to start denying me things we are going to have to have another conversation”.

“Not my fault when I wake up to your hand across my boobs!”

“Hey I fell asleep and you moved around. I didn’t hear you complaining”

“Hard to complain when as soon as I wake up your lips were on mine”.

“But it was fun though”.

“Ja big fun” he grinned, “lots of good noises” he smiled and quickly kissed her, “you see you can never deny me”.

Miranda rolled her eyes, “fine. You’re very sweet Max Winter and I have a hard time refusing you. Is that what you want?”

“I mean I’d love office sex but-“

“Detective Winter. If you have sex in this office, it will be the last thing you do”.

“Inés!”

Miranda looked across at Inés who looked unimpressed with their behaviour. She glared at them both, “Detective Blake. Get off of the desk and step at least five feet away from your boyfriend. I can smell your hormones a mile away. I do not want to have to start separating the two of you do I?”

Max helped her off the desk and she hobbled to her side of it.

“I thought not” Inés said.

“We only came in here because of that _bruja_ Inés!”

Inés shrugged, “I do not like that woman. But I want you both to be professional! Winter this is a highly important case and you are only on it because Miranda wanted you to be”.

She shrugged at him, “don’t look at me like that. I can’t help Palmer hating you. You can’t have everyone loving you Max”.

“I only care about one person loving me” he replied.

“Dios. Get out” Inés groaned and rubbed her head, “you two will be the death of me” she approached espresso maker and stilled.

Max caught Miranda’s eyes and together they quickly made their way out to the hallway as Inés screeched about someone using her coffee machine.

* * *

After dragging Max back to Palmer, Miranda stood with her hands on her hips until both parties had apologised.

Both knew it was a false one but it cleared the air enough for Miranda to focus on her files.

“The Dominidas is fierce” Palmer said, “nobody really knows who the boss is. In fact, we’ve only found tenuous links to it”.

Max looked across at Miranda, he’d found a link to Miranda and the Dominidas the other day. He had only told Inés and Miranda about it. A rush of relief flooded through him as he recalled Palmer’s conversation from earlier. _If Miranda is connected to the Dominidas the fewer people who know about it the better._

“Some reports say it is a man, some a woman. All we know is that they have targets and are slowly taking over Mallorca”.

“Shouldn’t Inés be involved in this?” Miranda asked.

“All reports confirm the Dominidas originated in England”.

Max knew Miranda, he knew every inch of her. He knew her heart and her soul. So he knew when something had irritated her but she was hiding it.

“That is why I am here Miranda. English origins, English case”.

Max nodded, “sure…look it is coming up to 6…why don’t we call it a day and come back to this tomorrow. We can create a time line of when the Dominidas was first mentioned. Every case, every time”.

“Finally some proper police work” Palmer muttered, “fine. Bright and early though Miranda. I don’t want you coming in late again”.

“I would’ve been early but I hurt my ankle” she said.

Palmer raised an eyebrow and nodded, “8AM Detective. Not a minute later”.

“Understood” Miranda said and stood. Max noted on her bad ankle, “come on Max” she said and grabbed her stuff, pulling a few files into her bag, “nice and early” she nodded to Palmer and leaned on Max’s side as he helped her out of the room.

He kept quiet as they moved to his car.

“Your ankle is a bit better” he said softly.

She looked at him.

“I won’t ask you where you were…I won’t. Just like I won’t ask you why you suddenly tensed up on Palmer saying the Dominidas originated in England”.

Miranda looked at him and nodded.

“Thank you” she said and got into the car.

“So…where is that witch staying?”

“Along the Arenal I think…she got a really cheap apartment so she hates it because of the noise but it’s temporary”.

Max nodded and began driving, “so maybe uhm, we could have a date night this Friday. We go out and have a nice romantic meal…maybe drive up the coast…we could find a beach. Make love in the moonlight”.

Miranda looked across at him, shielding her face from the sun’s glare, “that sounds nice…making love with you…where nobody knows us”.

“I’m sure the Dominidas has eyes everywhere…they’ve probably been watching us for months”.

Miranda nodded, “doubt he’ll want to watch us have sex Max”.

“He? Not going to go all feminist on me and saying the Dominidas is a woman?”

Miranda sighed, “Max don’t do this”.

Max nodded, “I’m just saying Miranda. If the Dominidas has something on you…I’m with you. Every step of the way”.

“Compañeros?”

“Oh ja compañeros sure but…also as something more” he held her hand, “right?”

Miranda nodded, “I think we’re a bit more serious than boyfriend and girlfriend aren’t we?”

He nodded, “so the only question left is...where are we going for dinner tonight? We could have dinner in but we both know where that leads”.

Miranda nodded and smiled, “I don’t fancy _another_ pregnancy scare Max. No matter how good having sex with you is”.

“We’ll need to make a stop after dinner then”.

She nodded, “I guess I’ll book an appointment to go on the pill…make sure we have less chance of that pregnancy”.

Max smiled, “and can you say I need to go on the pill because I can’t resist my man, in Spanish?”

“I can say it in Welsh” she remarked and grinned at him.

Max smiled at her, “I love hearing you speak Welsh”.

“Os na fyddwch chi'n ei gadw yn eich pants, bydd gen i fabi ac yna bydd y ddau ohonom yn cael ein sgriwio” she grinned.

“What does that mean?”

“It means Max Winter is a bloody idiot keep your hands out of my shirt”.

Max laughed, “liar”.

Miranda shrugged, “believe what you want lover”.

Max smiled and handed over his sunglasses, “I liked you better when you were quiet”.

She beamed at him as she put the glasses on. Leaning back in the seat she relaxed as he drove to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os na fyddwch chi'n ei gadw yn eich pants, bydd gen i fabi ac yna bydd y ddau ohonom yn cael ein sgriwio - If you don't keep it in your pants, I'll have a baby and then we both get screwed
> 
> light and happy...for now ;)


	17. Chapter 17

“You’ve been on edge all evening” Miranda said as she took his hand in hers, she’d dropped the limp. Knowing full well she had been faking there was no point in keeping up the pretence. He had to give it to her, he had been fully convinced she’d hurt herself. They’d chosen to leave Max’s car at his and walk to dinner.

“I have not” he said.

She looked at him, “you have. Come on, what’s the matter?”

“It’s just…i-I found something out today Schatz. And I-I I really…” he sighed, “don’t hate me?”

“Go on”.

“She’s corrupt”.

“What?”

“Palmer, she is the one who is corrupt. She’s got a second phone she was calling them today she’s put something on your computer to frame you. S-she’s going to she said you are going back with her to London, even if you are dead. S-she wants to kill me a-and she said if you don’t go back with her willingly she’ll frame you for that too”.

“Max don’t be so ridiculous. Palmer, no matter what your feelings is not corrupt. She’s never done a thing wrong and as for wanting to kill me she’d never do that. She’d never hurt me”.

“Why is this so difficult for you to see it? Miranda I _heard her._ She is corrupt! She is so corrupt Miranda and you are too blind to see it!”

“I am _not_ blind Max! Palmer is a legitimate police officer, to even think she is corrupt is insane! She’s helping _us_ investigate corruption in _our_ office! Why would she be corrupt?!”

“I overheard her Miranda. Please, if our relationship means anything to you you’ll believe me!”

“Don’t you dare bring our relationship into this!” she hissed, “if we mean anything you’ll never ever do that again!”

“What can I do to make you believe me Miranda?! You are so blinded by your loyalty you cannot see what we all can. Please” he begged and stroked her face, “please”.

She shrugged away from him, “Max don’t touch me. J-just don’t”.

Max pulled her close, “no. No I won’t let you return to your shell Miranda. Not after what we shared. I am not letting her push you down. Schatz, you are brave and brilliant and wonderful. Please,” he breathed and kissed the corner of her mouth, “please believe me. Trust my instincts, please”.

Miranda gripped him and turned her head, “no, Max y-you you’re wrong. You’re jealous of me working with Palmer and _not_ arguing with her like you do. You have to trust my instincts as much as your own. You have to know I know Palmer better than you” she pushed him away, “and I don’t have a shell. You know how I am about touching, so don’t bring that into this argument!”

“Schieße” he breathed, “she’s got to you hasn’t she? What has she offered you Miranda? Money? A promotion? I didn’t think you were that shallow”.

“What? Max she hasn-“

Max shook his head and backed away from her, “I won’t let her take you away. I won’t. I’m going to get proof, get her arrested before she ruins your life. Ruins us”.

“Are you sure that you haven’t already ruined us by insinuating that I’m now corrupt?! After what you did to me back at the station?!”

Max looked hurt by her statement, but he shook it from his face, “nothing can pull us apart Miranda. Not even corruption. I know you and I won’t stop until she is out of our lives and we can return to life as it was before she came over here” he said and ran off, darting in the opposite direction of his apartment.

* * *

Max hated Palmer, she had gotten to Miranda. Broken her mind and twisted her to her own making. Undoing everything he had worked for. Undoing their relationship.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Miranda succumbed to Palmer.

He had to get proof. He knew she was corrupt and would stop at nothing to get her own way.

Miranda might have her secrets and have good reasons for them but he’d be damned if he was going to give her up without a fight.

He checked his gun and made sure there was a few bullets in there.

There was one.

But he had no time to waste, if Miranda was on Palmer’s side then had to get that evidence now and arrest the woman. Before Miranda got in any deeper than she already was.

He could understand confessing to the killings to draw out Palmer but never to protect the woman.

The Dominidas be damned, he’d take on the whole island for her.

* * *

He walked down the Arenal, his gun in his pocket and his phone in hand. Miranda kept trying to call him but he stopped each one. He knew Palmer was staying along the Arenal in one of the tourist apartments usually geared drinkers and partiers. A small mercy that Palmer would be hating every second of her time here.

He looked up and at each apartment. There would have to be someone on site to give keys over. He grinned as he spotted a woman standing behind a desk in the bottom of one of the apartments.

Sprinting over he ended yet another phone call from Miranda.

“Hola” he greeted as he opened the door, he panted and held up his badge, “Palma…Palma Police.” He really needed to get in shape.

“I need…I’m here about one of your…residents…Abbey Palmer?”

“Sí. The British lady? She is here. Is she okay?”

Max nodded and leaned against the wall, “what apartment?”

“203. The second floor”.

Max nodded his thanks and moved up the stairs.

“Wait!” the woman called, “she’s not-“ she cut off and sighed, “there”.

* * *

He knocked once on the door that read 203 before kicking it open. Let Palmer know he was here. Let her be on edge for once.

He moved in as his phone went off again.

She would continue to phone him until he answered, “Miranda” he said into the phone, “stop this”.

“No Max! Where are you?! Max please don’t tell me you’ve gone to Palmer’s place?”

“I’m finding evidence Miranda. It’s called policework, you might have forgotten to be a good upstanding citizen but I haven’t. I know she is corrupt and I am going to prove it. With or without you” he said and hung up, turning his phone on silent. He looked over at the coffee table where notes were strewn about. Numbers and codes that meant nothing to him. Words written in gibberish, it would probably have meant something to Palmer but not to him, it could be another language but he would have to work out the language first. It was definitely not one he was familiar with.

A phrase caught his eye simply because it was the only one written in English; _DoMinidas? Two people_ … _Dominidas? Do… Mi?- ask._

He took a photo and then shifted through the other notes, hoping to find something that wouldn’t take him all night to crack.

He moved to the bedroom and saw Palmer had brought two suitcases with her. He opened one and quickly riffled through the clothes before opening the other.

He grinned and pulled out the laptop. He knew she had been bringing one to work but this was different. Her work laptop was black and old. This one looked expensive. He moved to her kitchen and placed it on the countertop. Turning it on he was presented with a passcode.

“Schieße” he breathed before looking at all of the notes. There had to be something there that would help him unlock the laptop. A handful of bright pink post-it notes were stuck to various files. He looked at them closely and saw a red symbol on each one of them. He grabbed each post-it and brought it to the laptop.

The letters could be in any order and he didn’t know how long he had until Palmer arrived home.

He had to be quick and work out something to do with the case. And he didn’t know how many attempts he would get.

He had 6 letters and 1 number. So presuming the number would be at the end he set the note aside. The letters he had were; L, K, M, E, B and D. The number was a 4.

He looked at the notes for a few seconds before he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at it and saw Miranda’s number. He’d changed her name to Blakey to annoy her and had yet to change it.

Blakey.

Slowly, Max rearranged the notes to have the red symbols saying _M D B L 4 K E._ When lined up the notes also revealed that the gibberish he had thought was written down was a sentence.

A sentence in a different language but a sentence nonetheless.

_Mae ganddi frawd. Ei enw yw..._

He frowned and took a photo of it, there would be time later to translate. He’d get Miranda to help him out and together they could help take down the Dominidas, keeping Palma’s streets safe again. As long as Palmer hadn’t really gotten to her they’d be fine. She could carry on being his compañeros. Not that she’d never not be his partner. Even if she was corrupt he’d get her back.

He’d annoy her into submission.

He typed in the passcode and the laptop unlocked. A standard home screen greeted him alongside one folder. It was marked _DoMinidas_. He double clicked it and found hundreds of files.

Photos, that had the briefest of hints that they were related to the Dominidas and their investigations.

Newspaper articles containing drug dealers names, murders that had happened in Palma.

Cases. Mostly cases that he had seen on the Dominidas casebook.

Files. A new addition was the one he had seen on Miranda’s desk earlier.

All manner of information that Max thought would’ve taken hours, weeks and most likely months to gather.

Palmer might be bad she wanted to know who the Dominidas was just as badly as they did.

“Or maybe you are simply the secretary gathering everything on them to hide it” he chuckled to himself.

He got off his seat and went back to the notes, searching for anything he might’ve dismissed as code when in fact it was written in another language. The post it notes had helped him a lot but they weren’t enough evidence to convict Palmer of corruption. All he had done so far was prove that she was investigating a legitimate police matter.

He rubbed his face and looked around again. There had to be something. Palmer wouldn’t have expected either of them over here so surely she would’ve been more relaxed about her business in the privacy of her apartment.

But as he bent over to the notes, he was struck around the back of the head. He collapsed in a dead heap to the floor as Palmer stood over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O
> 
> Mae ganddi frawd. Ei enw yw...- She has a brother. His name is....


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter chapter up today....

The first thing he registered, was how much his head hurt. The second thing was the ties.

As he opened his eyes he realised he was still in Palmer’s apartment but he was now tied to one of her chairs. The notes had all been cleared and her laptop sat on the side. Mocking him as he saw she hadn’t bothered to put it away.

So there had been something that would’ve proven her guilt in the notes.

Max struggled against the ties and looked at Palmer who was just pouring herself a glass of wine.

He noticed she had two glasses.

“Expecting someone?” he asked, “didn’t think you went for hook-ups...”

Palmer laughed, “I think we both know who I’m expecting”.

Max tried to move again but found the restraints were remarkably tight, he opted to glare from his position, “so you think Miranda will just go back with you? Just like that? After what we have? We _love_ each other! Nothing can change that! She won’t go back to London with you. Not whilst I am here. Even her confessing to murder wouldn’t turn my head from her!”

Palmer laughed, “you are so stupid. You don’t know her like I do Detective. If you truly knew her you’d change your mind about her. Tell you what, if you behave I’ll let you live long enough to ask her about her time in _Vice_ …then we’ll see if you want a relationship with her… I really don’t see what she does in you though. Too bad she’s coming back with me”.

“You might think you have corrupted her” Max snapped, “but I know her. I know Miranda. I always knew there was something off about you… figures you are corrupt, but you won’t have changed her. No way”.

“We’ll see” Palmer stated as the door went.

Max gripped the seat he was tied to as Palmer approached the door. Palmer had had him for a few hours now, he didn’t know exactly how long, it had been light when he went inside and now it was coming up to midnight. Whilst that wasn’t a long time in terms of a kidnapping, this woman was insane.

His phone shone at him, mocking him from the kitchen counter and Palmer laughed, “your girlfriend wants you”.

Max trembled as Palmer dropped his phone and crushed it with her foot before answering the door.

Miranda appeared and surveyed the door, “guessing you kicked it down then?” she remarked and looked at Max, tied to the chair with hope in his eyes.

There was a beat, one in which he hoped Miranda would start arresting Palmer but a small chuckle emanated from Miranda.

“I thought you were better than this…stupid man”.

Palmer nodded and followed Miranda over to the kitchen counter, “So, I see you thought about my offer then?”

Miranda nodded, “I did” she said, surveying Max’s position, looking at the ties.

“And?”

“I would love to come back to London with you”.

Max looked away as she smirked at him, he’d be lying to say he wasn’t broken at her words, he thought he knew her. But she had changed, clearly so subtly he hadn’t even registered it.

“I’ve got a few loose ends to tie up here first…Max…perhaps one last joyride given you’ve tied him up so nicely for me” she laughed and accepted an offered a glass of wine from Palmer.

“Don’t feel the need on my part, I can’t imagine he’s that good” Palmer remarked and sipped her wine.

Miranda shrugged, “our tastes are different ma’am. What your bad is might be my good”.

“But still, he’s _German_ ”

Miranda raised an eyebrow and then looked at Max who was watching them with quiet fury.

“Yes, but he’s my German though” she replied, “sex with him is good. Really good, he’s got the moves and he knows what to do with his hands”.

Max’s lip quirked up, “maybe your boss is just frigid”.

“Shut up” Palmer ordered and grabbed a knife from the side, “or I’ll cut off the bits she likes”.

Miranda touched Palmer’s arm, “Ma’am…we don’t need to injure him like that. He could go back to Munich, if I’m in London everyone will assume he’s left of a broken heart. We don’t need him dead”.

“Even still…I don’t think it’s good leaving him alive Miranda…awful things happen to corrupt officers after all…and Max? He’s as corrupt as they come, well he will be once they find his body”.

“Ma’am-“

“He needs to die Miranda. No doubt about that. Either by your hand or mine”.

“Ma’am-“

“If you _are_ loyal to me, you’ll kill him. And you are loyal to me, aren’t you? Loyal to the Do _Minidas_ ”.

Miranda looked at Palmer, “of course I am”.

“Then kill him. I don’t care how just do it”.

Miranda looked at Max. He hadn’t missed the way Palmer had put stress on the word _Minidas_. Despite being corrupt she had been investigating parts of them just as much as they had.

He half smiled, “going to kill me Schatz?”

“Don’t call me that Max” she replied and grabbed a knife from the side, “answer correctly and I’ll make it quick”. She did her best to still her shaking hand, clearly she had not expected to be given the knife to do the deed herself.

Max nodded and as she approached him she sat in his lap and kissed him deeply. With one hand she glided down his back and squeezed his hands. With the hand holding the knife, she stroked it down his neck she pressed it against the curve of his throat. A bubble of blood appeared as she pulled back. He looked at her, trust blazing in his eyes.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes” he breathed without needing to think.

She nodded and stroked his face, “good” she kissed him again. He adjusted his legs and grinned at her, “sure you don’t want one last go?”

Miranda traced the trickle of blood and then got off his lap, “I am”.

“This is all very nice and sweet but it’s not giving me his death Miranda. Hurry up or I’ll do it myself”.

Max nodded at Miranda, “I’d rather you did it Schatz. Least I get to die at the hands of a beautiful English woman”.

She smiled softly at him, “I’m Welsh”

“I know, but when I call you English you give me a look that promises angry hot sex. I’m ready _cariad_ ”.

Palmer groaned, “for heavens sake Miranda” and snatched the knife off of her. She moved to Max who looked panicked.

“No!” Miranda said and tackled Palmer down, fighting with her for the knife.

Palmer lashed out, kicking at Miranda as Miranda kicked back.

“No!” Miranda groaned.

“I knew you weren’t going to do it” Palmer snapped and slammed Miranda to the floor, pressing the knife to her throat, “I knew you were just as bad as him”.

Miranda wheezed under Palmer’s grip. She pushed up with all of her might, keeping the knife’s pressure away but not off her.

“I won’t let you kill him” Miranda said, “no way. I knew you were corrupt! I knew it, of all people _Niall Taylor_ told me that. I was your best officer and you let me go. You wanted me out of the picture and then all of a sudden you want me back? No chance. I’m with Max, the second I saw you I knew. I knew you were the corrupt one. You’re over Palmer. And for the record, Palmer in Palma is funny. That’s another reason why I like Max, he makes me laugh. Makes me feel things I’ve not felt in far too long. Feelings I buried because of you!”

Palmer relinquished one arm from the knife and used it to wrench one of Miranda’s hands down from the it.

Miranda cried out in pain as the knife cut into her hand.

“I’m going to kill you and make it look like he did it. Prison for him is better than anything corruption throws his way”.

Miranda struggled more, “Max have you finished cutting the ropes yet?!” Miranda snapped as she felt the knife cut her throat.

Palmer turned her head and looked at Max she tackled him to the ground and knocked the knife from his grasp. Miranda stood quickly and moved to approach Palmer.

Palmer felt in Max’s pocket for his gun and raised it to Miranda, firing a shot at her chest before either could comprehend what she had in her hands.

“NO!” he howled as Miranda fell to the floor.

Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE DAAAAY
> 
> THIS IS UPDATE 1

“NO!” Max howled again, struggling harder this time. Wrenching his arms free and knocking Palmer to one side, “you killed her! YOU KILLED HER!” he screamed and knocked at the hand holding the gun. Palmer knocked him aside with ease and he scrambled back, head hitting the kitchen cabinets.

She laughed and grabbed the knife. Keeping the gun trained on him, “go to her” she ordered.

Max trembled and struggled to stand, falling over himself as he fell to Miranda’s body. He looked at the blood pooling on her shirt and her closed eyes.

He stroked her face and sniffed, “y-you killed her”.

“Obviously” Palmer stated, “she knew too much…besides keeping her in London would’ve only been problematic... her time in Vice only taught her so much…not enough to survive a bullet though”.

“Kill me then” Max said, “just get on with it. KILL ME”.

Palmer laughed, “I told you. I’m framing you for her murder…lovers’ quarrel turned deadly. You shot her with your own gun. That’s cold blooded”.

Max grabbed the nearest thing he could and chucked it at her head. It turned out to be Miranda’s phone. Palmer laughed and dodged it with ease. Max used this opportunity to chuck more things, a renewed sense of anger rose within him.

Miranda had died to try and save him, to try and take down her old boss. She had kept him in the dark to protect him but now she was dead nothing would stop him.

He tackled Palmer down, grabbing the gun and tossing it to one side. She laughed and kneed his crotch hard.

Max howled in pain and lost his grip on the woman. Palmer kicked him aside and grabbed the knife.

“Self defence” Palmer stated, “I killed you after witnessing you murder Miranda. Your death for hers…nobody would question it. Nobody would miss you”.

“I would” Miranda said suddenly.

Max looked behind Palmer and saw a very much alive Miranda standing there. She smirked at Palmer.

“You were right about my time in Vice not teaching me how to survive a bullet ma’am…Niall Taylor taught me that” she smirked, “but someone much worse taught me this” she said and moved quick.

Max watched as she suddenly had Palmer in her arms, a knife pressed to the womans’ throat.

“You’ve stabbed me, you’ve shot me. You’ve manipulated. But do you know what the worst thing you’ve done is? You hurt Max”.

“Miranda. Think about this-“ Palmer said as her grip intensified.

“Done thinking” she replied and forced the woman to kneel, “you were right about one thing though” Miranda said, “I do have links to the _DoMinidas._ So clever to have worked that one out…not that you’ll know how. Now, do I kill you? Donne said I could, would be quite good to finally have an end to you”.

Palmer’s eyes went wide at the mention of Donne.

She then pulled out her cuffs and moved to arrest Palmer. Despite everything she still had fight in her. She knocked Miranda to the side and pressed her hands to her throat.

“You can’t possibly have ANY CONNECTION!” Palmer roared and squeezed tightly.

Miranda spluttered underneath her. Her legs kicking out as she tried to make a move. Tried to regain control.

“Schatz, shut your eyes!” Max yelled back and before Palmer could make a move, an empty bottle of wine smashed on her head and she fell to the floor unconscious. Miranda shut her eyes in time as glass rained over her from the bottle.

Max smiled up at her, her pocket knife in one hand and the remnants of the bottle of wine in the other.

She grinned at him.

“Next time you tell me when you’re doing something like this” Max said and dropped the items in his hands, he held his hand out to her.

She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

“Had to” she said, “I had to make her believe me…sorry”.

“Oh don’t be” he grinned, “you sat in my lap and make think all kinds of thoughts Miranda”.

“Only dirty ones I hope”.

“Very dirty” he grinned and looked at Palmer, “we should probably cuff her. Keep her down whilst she’s out”.

Miranda nodded and pulled the cuffs from her back pocket, kneeling to Palmer she cuffed the woman and kicked the knife away from her body.

Max stood away from the chair that had held him and pocketed Miranda’s pocketknife.

“I’m sorry she was corrupt Miranda” he said softly, “i-I know she wasn’t the best but she was still your boss. She sent you out here, gave you to me…tried to corrupt you sure, but she was what made you…you”.

Miranda stood and looked at Max, she smiled sadly, “thank you”.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, “suppose we should phone Inés. Tell her the corruption ends here”.

Miranda chuckled.

“What?”

She looked up at him, “before I got here I rang Inés. Told her everything...even about my ties to the _Dominidas_. I didn’t know she had you but well, you weren’t answering your phone.”.

“I never answer my phone”.

“You do when I phone you” she smiled,

“Ja, I nearly always answer _you_ ”.

He turned as he heard footsteps before the door opened. Inés walked in flanked by officers in black, guns in their arms.

“Where is she?” Inés asked.

Max nodded to the unconscious Palmer. Inés smirked, “good. I never liked that _Bruja_. Take her away. Do you two need to go to the hospital?”

Max looked at Miranda who in turn looked at him.

“You got shot”.

“Squib” she grinned and unbuttoned her shirt to show a bullet proof vest and blood squib.

“Ahhh a classic Niall” Max grinned and looked at Inés, “I think we’ll be fine” Max stated, “I just want to get home and sleep”.

Inés nodded, “I want both of your statements before you do and I will have a medic assess you. Just to be safe”.

Miranda nodded and squeezed Max’s hand in hers, “we’ll make our way there now” before she took one last look at Palmer who was slowly coming to, “ _Bruja_ ” she whispered before they left.

Max and Miranda walked hand in hand moving down to his car, he’d ran here so Miranda must’ve gone back to his to retrieve his car and driven here. Getting here with a getaway option for them. She silently handed him his keys.

He paused at the wheel, “when I was tied up you said you’d make my death quick if I answered you correctly…”

Miranda looked at him, “yes…?”

Max smiled, “Can I ask…do you love me too? Real love Miranda n-not -”

“I do” she replied, “I love you”.

He leaned across and kissed her, half smiling as he pulled back, “good”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruja; Witch


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE DATE PART 2

Palmer looked up at Miranda as she entered the Interview Room.

“Have to give you credit Miranda” Palmer said, “you’re tough”.

Miranda locked the door and smirked at the woman, “I learnt from the best”.

“Well-“

“Thankfully you weren’t around”.

Palmer scowled, “so you’re doing my interview then?”

“I’m going to ask you some questions, and I want the truth, everything you know. Then you’ll be taken away and if you’re _really_ lucky, put into prison”.

Palmer nodded, her hands clasped together on the table, “fire away”.

“How much do you know about the DoMinidas?”

Palmer smiled faintly, “I know you are a part of it…I don’t know how but I know you’re involved and I’m sure it’s pretty high up in their division. I told them i-I’d hurt you and they went silent. Threatened to have me killed if I didn’t make sure you survived. I told your boss that you’d been crying so as to keep an eye on you…Miranda, this boss… who is he? How deep are you in? You call me corrupt but how can you look at yourself and put on this mask? I know what you did in Vice was part of being undercover but what exactly are you to the DoMinidas?”

Miranda sat on the table and smiled, sending a chill through Palmer, “what I am to them? Palmer just think, you hurt me and they threatened you with _death_. What _I am_ is very important clearly. Now, imagine how I’m feeling after you hurt Max. I won’t tell _him_ you shot me because surely by now you know the boss is a man…that he’s just one part of DoMinidas”.

Palmer nodded.

“And if _he_ was angered by you trying to kill me…how am I going to react at your attempts to murder Max? How sad and hurt that made me…”

“M-Miranda”

“Shut up” Miranda said and gripped Palmer’s chin in her hand, she squeezed tightly and smirked, “I should let him know you shot me, but I won’t. Call it a mercy, because after I’ve finished with you you’ll be grateful for it”. She leaned close and chuckled, letting Palmer see just how serious she was.

There was no warmth in Miranda’s eyes, no remorse, only a deep seated coldness that made Palmer question her judgement. Question how well she really knew Miranda.

Miranda let Palmer’s chin go and walked around the table. Stroking her wrists, reminding Palmer of what she had done. The attempt on Miranda’s life had ensured hers was threatened. There was a date for her death and Miranda held it within her grasp.

“So…I came here looking for the DoMinidas” Palmer said, “when you were there all along. By my side at the start”.

Miranda shrugged and smiled, “you made me question a few things I’ll give that to you. I didn’t expect Max to have to arrest but then, he has wanted to use handcuffs on me”.

Palmer turned her head.

“I told you” Miranda grinned, “he’s good with hands. I’m not so good” she smirked, “too trigger happy… too eager”

“So, you’re going to kill me then. Make it look like an accident?”

Miranda tilted her head, a small grin danced across her features, making her look every inch the psychopath she was acting.

“Not really my style. I prefer finding out secrets and exposing them. That’s what I do. I’m not as corrupt as you are. I didn’t sell my information to the _DoMinidas_. I didn’t give up my career for an extra bit of money. No…that was all you…Framing Rico? Sure, I’ve done that. Done some pretty stupid things. But you came here and began picking on all of my friends and twisting their lives into your own corrupt creation. I’ve done none of that. I’m not evil nor am I corrupt. I do my job. _You really should’ve liked Max_ ”.

“But you’re _part_ of the DoMinidas. That makes you worse in every possible way” Palmer spat, “I knew they had spies every where, but this is ridiculous! _You are working for them?! Are you stupid? Everything you’ve built for yourself you want to throw it away. Max? You want to throw that away?!_ ” Palmer hissed.

When Miranda didn’t rise to the challenge Palmer looked at her.

“How long have you been part of it then? Was it out here or-“

Miranda laughed, “How long have I been part of it?” she smirked and leaned close “I created it. I am the DoMinidas. Well, I’m the silent partner. _Donne_ , now he’s the real deal. He’s the one organising the deaths, the drug deals, the hits. Nice to know he still cares about me, I’ve not seen him for years. But you mess with him and it’s game over…perhaps I should tell him you shot me whilst trying to kill my boyfriend”.

“Donne?”

Miranda grinned wickedly, “the boss. He’s ever so protective of me…I despise his methods but I have to admit he’s got a flair for finding the right dirt bag to use…oh don’t look so sad, if I hadn’t of arrested you he would’ve murdered you at some point this week, he doesn’t keep a payroll. Too messy”.

“You’re crazy! You’re you- you are part of a _crime_ gang Miranda. Like it or not, deaths are on _your_ head”.

“NO!” she pressed their foreheads together, hissing with fury and anger that rivalled Inés. “They are on _his_ head. Not mine. _His._ I told you, silent partner. I am _not_ a killer”. She pulled back and stepped back slowly, as though considering her words “I didn’t even know what Donne was doing until I heard the whispers of the _Do_ Minidas a few months ago. The name was too close for it not to be him. But I know, that dear old Donne will welcome me home with open arms if I did decide to kill you”.

“Playing with fire will only get you burnt Miranda” Palmer said, “he’s a killer. You said it yourself, he doesn’t keep a payroll? How long before you end up dead. He’ll find out what you’re up to and kill you! He’ll kill you and Max and everyone else you know. This Donne will only be on your side for so long…what will be the price you pay?”

Miranda titled her head, a wry grin on her face.

“Who is he Miranda? Who is he to you? You can tell me. Who am I going to tell? I’ve got a price on my head now”.

Miranda moved towards Palmer one last time and slapped her before gripping her chin again, “and what a shame that is…still, you really shouldn’t’ve tried to kill me. It’s your own fault. You know he said I could kill you and I thought about it. How I would do it. What I’d use…”.

Palmer wrenched her head free, “I did what I had to do! And I don’t regret it! Not one bit! I wish I _had_ let you die. I wish I’d shot your head off. This isn’t fun and games Miranda. It’s life and death. I shot those drug dealers yes, but only because you were the one stupid enough to leave your badge behind! The evidence against you was circumstantial… an added bonus”.

Miranda pulled back and rubbed her wrists, relieving some of the pain holding Palmer had caused her.

“I’m a good person” Miranda stated.

“It won’t be long before you’re found out. Before you realise no one wants you. Not even Donne. Not seen him for a while? Why is that?”

Miranda walked to the door and unlocked it, “he went away” she spoke calmly, “but you’ll never know why. Good luck with your life Palmer. However long that may be” she threatened and walked out.

* * *

Max looked up as Miranda emerged from interviewing Palmer, she looked tired and drained. As though Palmer had snatched her life away. He handed her a coffee, now lukewarm but she accepted it and drained it in one. Before rubbing her wrists.

“You okay?” he asked softly and took her hands in his, rubbing her wrists with his own thumbs. Relieving some of the ache and pains slapping Palmer had created. Her eyes fluttered shut and she smiled softly, “I am now”.

He smiled and pulled her into his embrace, he pressed his chin to the top of her head and rubbed her back, “I watched you interview her you know? Not the last bit…but God Miranda…you’re scary sometimes”.

Miranda chuckled and looked at him, bringing her lips to meet his. She hovered away before they met, “I’m-“

Max kissed her, “my girlfriend”.

Miranda grinned at him, “I’ll explain things to you Max. I will just give me time…okay?”

Max nodded, “like telling me who Donne is?”

“If you want to take that risk yeah. I’ll tell you”.

Max took her hands in his, “I’ll take any risk for you. I love you”.

Miranda rolled her eyes, “sap. An utter sap…”

“You can be quite scary Miranda” he grinned, “please pull scary Miranda out in bed? I'd quite like to be tied to the bed as Scary Miranda-”

A cough separated them.

They turned to face Inés, who had scarily snuck up on them, “good job Miranda. I am proud to have you as one of _my_ Detectives”.

“Thank you…” she said and smiled weakly.

“What tipped you off then?” Inés asked, “how did you know that she was corrupt?”

Miranda laughed bitterly, “from the moment I saw her in your office, I knew she wasn’t back for anything good. But the big tip off was the way she was around Max. She hated him instantly…not many people hate Max. He’s got one of those stupid faces”.

“So, your boyfriend is disliked and you go on the defensive”.

Miranda looked at Max and smiled, “yeah…something like that”.

“She tried to kill you” Inés said.

“I imagine she’s probably tried to kill me quite a few times as of late…back home, Niall Taylor, in the cells…” Miranda replied, “wish I’d punched her”.

“After what she has done to you” Inés said faintly, “I would’ve killed her”.

Max smiled and took her hand in his, “me too…by the way Schatz, remind me to show you how grateful I am tonight for saving my life and by the way, you still owe me angry hot sex _English_ and I am not going to forget that anytime soon”.

“You’ve got ten seconds to run and hide Max” Miranda laughed.

“Oooo scary” he grinned before she made to run, her eyes going deadly for a second. He bolted down the corridor, nearly running into a door as Inés and Miranda laughed.

“You know you still haven’t properly told me about how you are connected to the _DoMinidas_ ”.

“Haven’t I?” Miranda asked.

“No”.

“Oh…well… Dominidas is just a made-up name really. An amalgamation of two people. Minidas was my nickname as a kid, it was all I could say and it stuck, well my older brother called me it. He left when I was 4 but he kept in contact for a while…lying bastard told me he was in France. Didn’t realise that the _DoMinidas_ was out here till a few months ago. The _DoMinidas_ have gotten too powerful Inés. I’m going to take them down…can I trust you?”

Inés nodded, “you have my trust Detective…but how are you going to take them down?”

Miranda ignored the question and smiled, “Max you coward! Yeah you better run!” before chasing after him.

“Dios mío she really is a murderer” Inés breathed, a murderer that she had granted full immunity to for confessing to murder the other day.

Inés looked at Max and Miranda’s desk and at the evidence they had retrieved from Palmer’s apartment.

It appeared that they hadn’t finished with the _DoMinidas_ yet.

Not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEK YES YOU SEEN IT, THIS IS NOW A SERIES!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the wonderful MidnightandDiamonds for all of her continuous support and awesomeness! Compañeros right?


End file.
